


Reality kicks in

by TheWolfAndTheDeer



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Creepy Loki (Marvel), Exams, F/M, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Loki Does What He Wants, Possessive Loki, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 47
Words: 33,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfAndTheDeer/pseuds/TheWolfAndTheDeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never expected a certain Asgardian god to kidnap you and you wind up in the centre of events and to be the Avenger's greatest priority. This god who twists and tortures with you. And you certainly didn't expect to meet a broken soldier along the way. This soldier so kind who does everything he can to protect you. </p><p>| Keep reading guys- it gets better I promise. I just want to say that when I started writing this I did so on my phone and didn't realise how short I was making my chapters. Please stick with them because they start to get a lot longer around chapter 10. So sorry about that. |</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exams are never fun

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. Please tell me if I have done something wrong and just to let you know I will definitely be adding more chapters. If you've just started reading I just want to let you know that I have started making my chapters longer around the chapter 10 mark. No seriously- keep reading- it does get better.

A figure. That is all you see. A silhouette of a man? Walking towards you. You start breathing more heavily and he comes closer. And then you wake up movie style- air rushing into your lungs and you are thrown up from your pillow. Looking to a clock you see that the time is about half 1. am.   
'It must be the nerves' you reassure yourself. But you have never had dreams like that before. You let your head drop back into your pillow and fall asleep again.

Your alarm rings at 7 am so you have plenty of time until your exam. The morning flies by so quickly and before you know it you're in the hall.

It's your last exam. This week has been beyond stressful for you and now here you are so close to finishing that last question. You look down at your paper your hair falling around you face while you try and figure out how to answer this question. You look around and notice that all your friends are deep in thought. You probably should be too.

Suddenly you and 100ish other people hear a loud bang followed by silence. You look to your friends who are also startled by this sudden sound. Your heads snap to outside the doors again when another loud bang fills the room.

"Everybody continue working,"

An adjudicator walks towards the doors to see what is causing this uproar. The sound of their heels clanging on the floor disturbs everybody who wasn't yet looking up from their papers. Just as the adjudicator nearly reaches the doors they are blown off with the surrounding walls throwing them back as well as the adjudicator. Gasps now fill the room as you all wait to see what is happening. Suddenly you all hear a high pitched sound and you clamp your hands over your ears to protect them. You then look up and see a man, dressed in the strangest clothing you have ever seen, walking through the hole in the wall and you're reminded of your dream. He carries what looks like a spear and it seems that he is causing the high pitched sound. It then stops and the rest of the candidates in the room look up and see him as well. The room is filled with deafening silence as you wait for something to happen.

The strange man lowers his spear and you get a better look at his clothes. The most noticeable thing about what he wears is the gold helmet he has on, with horns coming out of the top; he also wears gold armour and a dark green tunic. A few people have started to move from their seats when the man suddenly yells.

"DO NOT MOVE,"

His British accent rings through the room striking fear into your heart. You feel it beating faster. He moves down the isle of desks stopping at a few where girls are seated. He continues and stops where you and your three friends are sitting. He looks at you and your friends and then shouts again.

"COME!" he orders loudly. "These ones are perfect," he says with a smug smile, staring directly into your eyes.

Five other men enter the room. Two of them stand by the door and the three others come and stand next to the strange man. In one swift movement, he pulls you from your chair and wraps his arm around your neck.


	2. Exams now with spears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think and enjoy!

Your friends are also pulled from their seats and a few candidates rise from their seats.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" The man yells and the people sit back down.

He pulls you up against his body and holds his spear to your neck. You realise it is incredibly sharp at the end and you feel the cool blade scraping lightly against your skin. You whimper softly and your hands struggle to pull the man's arm from your neck but he just pushes the blade into your throat. Pain flashes through you and you a warm stream of blood, swiftly flowing down your neck, already staining your shirt.

"Now, now my dear. This isn't going to be difficult is it?" He says calmly, using his other hand to lightly stroke your cheekbone. You realise what he means so you drop your hands to your side and he wraps his arm around your waist, trapping you.

You hear gasps, and look up just as a red shape flies through the hole in the wall. When it stops in front of you, you recognise it to be a person.

"Loki. Leave the girl alone, she has nothing to do with this. Order your men to do the same" His voice is American. Loki grips you tighter so it is harder to breathe now.

This completely strange man is named Loki? you think.

"Mr Tony Stark. Your arrival is most inconvenient. I assume my brother will follow you shortly. I will NOT- be leaving these girls. I need them and this world does not," Loki says.

"What could you possibly want with four girls?" Tony asks.

"I do not have time to answer these pointless questions. I have places to be,"  
Loki takes a step forward forcing you to do the same. Just as he does this another person bursts into the room. He has blond hair and carries a hammer. He also wears the same sort of strange clothes as Loki.

"Ah. Thor, brother dearest, you made it." 'Loki says jokingly.

"Brother put down the girl. Now." Thor orders.

"I can understand why you're behind but as I was just explaining to Stark here I will not be leaving the girls because I need them." He takes another step forward and both Thor and Tony raise weapons. "You understand that if you should make any attempt to attack me this one might meet an unfortunate end." He says shaking you. "And I may feel obligated to kill every single person in this room," he continues, taking another step.


	3. Starting to panic

He moves forward again and signals to the other men by cocking his head, to follow him. Thor shifts his hammer in his hand and suddenly Loki's spear disappears and he wraps his arms around your waist, lifting you off the ground. He carries you in the direction of the door while Thor and Tony stand there looking helpless. They can't risk the possible death of so many people. Then Loki speeds up and you're out the door. The three men carrying your friends follow while the ones with the guns keep prying people away. You feel Loki shift his arms once you are outside the building and clamp something over your nose and mouth. Then all you see is black and in the back of your mind, you wonder if they'll fail your exam.  
****   
Slowly you try and open your eyes, looking at your surroundings.  
You try and sit up but you quickly realise your hands and feet are fastened down. You attempt and look up and you see that you are lying on a sort of stone slab.  
To your horror, you see that Loki is at the foot of the slab. Your heart sinks and immediately you begin pulling at your restraints. Anything to get away from this man. He stands, his arms crossed, and says "you weren't meant to wake up for a while yet". You struggle, trying to free your arms, whimpering and shaking with fear.  
"Who are you? Where are my friends?" You ask trying to seem calm and attempting to keep your voice steady.   
Loki moves closer to you and trails his hand up the slab beside you and leans over you. "I am prince Loki of Asgard and the God of mischief," he says smirking, staring into your eyes. He must be completely out of his mind if he is talking like this.  
"What the HELL is Asgard? And where are my friends?" This time you realise your voice is shaking slightly  
"Ah," Loki smirks, "The girl is panicking. Don't worry, your friends have been taken care of. Now." Loki says standing up "You're going to need to cooperate" Three men enter the room and come towards you and begin untying your hands and feet. You start struggling and planning your escape when one of the men coldly slaps you across your face. Your face stings and tears form in your eyes.  
"I did tell you to cooperate," Loki says smirking.  
While the men continue untying you, you notice that their eyes are blue and they move as if they're in a trance, without error and in a robotic manner. They haul you from the slab but you don't struggle anymore. They lead you to the other side of the room. Your head feels heavy as the men tie your foot to the wall with a chain.  
"I'll be back soon my dear," Loki says and leaves the room. You now get a better look at the room. It is white like a laboratory is, with blinding white lights. One wall is made completely of glass and you see that the room next door is identical to the one you are in. The men leave the room and you are left to the silence, your face still stinging from the slap and Loki's voice echoing in your mind.


	4. Team decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy as always!

"Look we have to get them back immediately," Steve says facing the other avengers.

"I understand we have to locate the girls and retrieve them but we must approach the situation with caution" Thor explains.

Tony steps forward to make a point 

"This isn't like asking a puppy to fetch a ball and then training it to do so, we need to get them back now. The British government is on our backs. They want to make a formal announcement about this abduction as they think it will help the situation if more people know what happened."  
"The CCTV footage is all over the Internet anyway. But people don't know what to make of it. If we tell them what happened maybe someone will know where they are" Steve suggests.

"No." Thor said forcefully "If my brother knows everyone is looking for him then the girls are going to be in a lot more danger. He'll panic and will definitely hurt them- or worse. Besides, Loki will have them well hidden."

"But the parents-" Steve started.

"No Thor is right" Natasha entered the conversation "We need to approach this having a plan prepared. We can't just dive right into the pool."

"Right but then what do we do about the government?" Tony asks.

"We explain our plan," Thor says.

"Which we don't have". Natasha points out.

"Bruce. You got anything you want to add to the conversation?" Tony looks towards him.

All of the avengers now turn towards Bruce who is leaning against a desk with his hands crossed tightly across his chest.

"I think" he begins. "I think we need to first locate Loki. We should start by digging into more CCTV footage from the area where Loki took the girls"

"Again. The parents are beyond worried. " Steve says "They don't know what's going to happen to their daughters. I think we should fill them in as well."

"Agreed," says Natasha "They have a right to know what we know"

By this point, Tony and Bruce are already on the computers trying to look through footage. Suddenly Bruce says "Guys" everyone turns to look at his screen. "I think I found them"

"Well, that was quick " Tony exclaims.

"Maybe a little too quick," Thor says.


	5. Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always enjoy!!!

You remember seeing your friends being hauled into the similar rooms to each side of you before the glass turned black and you could not see them anymore. Your head, still heavy from the stuff they gave you when they took you, nods forward and everything turns black again.

Suddenly you feel hands pulling you up from where you sit. They throw you back onto the slab and restrain you again. Now you know better than to struggle so you just let them do it. Then you see Loki walk into the room. He walks forward to stand beside you.

"Now my dear. I'm sure you have many questions regarding your whereabouts, the condition of your friends and what I want with you. But I'm afraid that will just have to wait. There are more important matters at hand. Alir, if you will" he says gesturing to a hooded man who stood behind him.

The man named Alir steps forward and places his hands over you. Suddenly you feel the most excruciating pain. Your whole body is burning like the surface of the sun. Your whole body ripples with pain. But the pain doesn't end. Your screams cut through the room but you can't see through the pain. You feel the hottest you have ever been in your entire life and you wonder how hot a person gets to be before they can die. At this point, death would be a relief. Failing that passing out would do just fine.

Then, the pain stops. Your screams die away and your body glistens with sweat. You're still hot but it's a relief from what you had felt.

Loki walks over to you and you look up at him, exhausted from the pain. He looks pretty pleased and you wonder how any being could get pleasure by seeing another hurt. It comes to mind that maybe that is not why he's happy but you're too tired to think these things.  
"Perfect," he says, smirking "thank you Alir"

Then he walks away. Again leaving you wondering what the hell just happened.


	6. Four midgardians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always enjoy!!!

Pain. You remember the pain. That is what you think of when you see Loki enter the room which has become a place torture for you. 

"Get up," he says bluntly and with a wave of his hand the chains that bind you to the slab disappear.

"Get up," he says again, this time with more force and this time you obey. He must have seen from the look on your face that you are surprised at how he made your chains disappear.

"I see that you are unaware that I have what the Midgardians call magic. Now walk with me"

You quickly clamber down from the slab and limp to his side for fear of more pain coming to you.  
Loki summons for the door to be opened and walks outside. You, of course, have never seen outside of your rooms. The corridor which you now walk in is clean white, wide and long. Loki walks slightly in front of you and an idea suddenly flashes across your mind. You quicken your pace so that you are in front of Loki and then break into a run heading for the door at the opposite end of the corridor. Just as you have nearly reached the door Loki appears in front of you. He catches your wrist and twists you around so that your back presses against his chest.

"I thought it had been made clear that if you tried anything it wouldn't end well for you."

Finally, after what seems like years you speak again. "I just want to know where my friends are!"   
You almost shout.

At this point, Loki releases your wrist and you turn to face him.

"What did you do to me?" You ask. "And to them?"

"I see no point in concealing the truth," Loki says.

"You see, I need you and your friends to take part in my plan."

He gestures back down the corridor for you to walk.  
"I needed four Midgardians with a strong connection of sorts in order to harness the powers of this Earth in." He says the word Earth with such disgust.

"You will not see your friends again. They might see you if they survive but they will not remember anything. I will not let them remember anything. Already I have a feeling you are the strong one, you are the one that will take the prime position in my plans" He holds both of your arms, and his face is close to yours.

"Of course, everything could change should you prove yourself to be yet another weak, little, girl."   
"I will stop at nothing to get what I want. If you disobey me there will be consequences- already you seem to be forgetting this but at some point, I will make sure you never forget me."

You shut your eyes tightly, trying to shut out his words. Images fill your mind of what Loki would do to you and fear takes over. 

"You belong to me now- do not forget that. I am not a patient man,"


	7. Elements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always enjoy!!!

You say nothing for several seconds and Loki releases his grip on you, stepping back.

"Have I shocked you so much that you cannot speak? Are you that weak?" he says with complete disgust. 

"The elements of the earth." You say strongly "you mean fire, water, Earth and the wind?"

Loki tilts his head and looks at you "Clever girl. I must say I did not think you were that intelligent by the way you looked at your exam. But yes those are the four gifts I have given you."

"Gifts?" You say "If that is what you call a gift you will never be popular for giving presents."

Loki ignores you and continues "I'm sure you have worked out that I have given you the element of-"

"Fire" you interrupt him remembering the pain.

"Precisely," Loki says still staring at you.

He turns around and starts to walk towards the door at the end of the hallway. The men who always seem to follow Loki grab you and pull you up, dragging you after him. This time you start to struggle again sensing danger. However, your efforts are useless against the unbelievable strength of the men and they continue to drag you forward.

You reach the end of the hallway and Loki opens the door and you are led into a decorated room with high ceilings and a large bed in the middle. In one corner of the room, there is a large glass cage-like box the men push you forward into the room and they shut the door leaving you and Loki alone. He walks towards you as you back away from him. 

However, there is only so far you can go until you back into the wall. Loki continues forwards until he is so close to you that his body pushes you into the wall. Suddenly he grabs your shoulders and puts his mouth close to your ear. You turn your head away from him shutting your eyes.

"Now listen carefully. You will not see your friends again. Instead, you will be tested. Focus."

He pulls away from you and you open your eyes surprised at his words.

"Wait what do you mean-" you start.

"No questions my dear," Loki says as he walks out of the room and you hear the door lock once he has left.


	8. Confined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -as always enjoy!!!

The first thing you do is run over to what looks like a window and try to open it. You realise that it is not a window and merely an illusion on a flat wall.

You try all the other illusion windows but they are all fake. It hits you now that you don't know how long you have been away from your normal life. A day? A week? A month? Your brain has completely lost all sense of time and you don't know how long you were unconscious. Your mind turns to your friends again and you wonder where they are and if they are in the same situation. 

But you cannot remember that Loki said you would never see them again. You would not mind that as long as they were safe. You wonder now what Loki meant when he said that you would be tested.

Pulling yourself from your thoughts you look around the room again and realise there is another door. As soon as you see it you rush forward and open it but it is only a simple bathroom. You realise now how tired you are and so you make your way to the bed and nearly as soon as you hit the sheets you are asleep.   
   
You wake up to see Loki smiling evilly in the corner of the room. You shoot off the bed but then he isn't there anymore. 

Is your own mind playing tricks with you? You see that food has been left on the table in the middle of the room and you shiver at the thought of someone having brought in the food while you were asleep. 

Your stomach growls so you sit down to eat the simple meal. A slice of bread some ham and a cup of water. Once you are finished eating you get up again and wonder what to do seeing as there is no sign of anything happening soon.

Just as you think this the door opens and the blue-eyed men come inside the room. They walk towards you and two of them grab your arms while the third opens the door to the glass box. You are thrown into the box and the door is locked. The men leave the room leaving you in the confined space.


	9. Death by vines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't been writing but it's been my holidays but I'm back now! I would really love to know what you guys think of this!  
> Enjoy!

"Great," you think "what the hell is meant to happen now".

Just as you think this you notice four green dots in the corner of the glass. The dots slowly get bigger until you see that they are plants. Growing, still getting bigger. The plants turn into vines which make their way twisting up in the glass cage. 

They begin to wrap around the cage on the inside and they keep wrapping so that the already small cage gets smaller and smaller. When you realise that the vines aren't going to stop growing you start to panic. You grab the closest vine and try to pull it away.

It doesn't budge and the vines are still growing. The cage is getting smaller and smaller still but nothing will move the vines. You feel adrenaline kicking in when the vines start to wrap around your ankles. Another two vines wrap around your wrists and another around your torso.

"This is it. This is how I die. Death by vines". You think to yourself. You make one final attempt to pull the vines off you and put all your energy into grabbing the vine around your middle.

Suddenly you feel your hands getting warm. Warmer and warmer as you continue trying to pull at the vine. Your hands are now hot when the vine you are pulling catches fire and immediately burns to the ground leaving a trail of ash. 

You stare at your hands for a moment before realising that the vines are still growing. You grab another one and burn it to the ground as quickly as the first. You keep burning the vines until none remain.

When you hear slow claps in front of you outside the cage you look up and see Loki standing there. Was he watching all this time?


	10. Washington bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I haven't written for a while but I wasn't really feeling it. If by any chance you have been waiting for this to begin again. Fear not i'm not going to give up finishing the story. My goal is to make my chapters longer as well. Thank you for reading. :-)  
> p.s if you understand my username - you're awesome.

"So you found them. Well, where are they?" Tony says looking expectant gesturing to the screens in front of him and Bruce, "Because nowhere here do I see how you found them-"

"Hey hey hey don't be so impatient and let the man talk" Steve interrupts.

"Thank you Rogers-" Bruce begins.

"Steve-" earning a disapproving look from Tony "Sorry- continue," he says clearing his throat.  
  
"So yeah I found them." The team looks eager "But we have a problem." He swipes his fingers across a screen to enlarge it for the whole team to see. He pulls up a map. "They're in DC."

"As in Washington?" Natasha asks looking confused.

"Well, how did they get there so quickly? He only took them a few hours ago." Steve joins in.  
  
"You forget about my brother's magic," Thor says.

"Yeah. Well somehow, they got there and it is our job to bring them back to their families and friends. And- school but let us not think about that part." Tony urges Bruce to continue.

"There's a warehouse on the Potomac River-"

"What? The one close to the white house?"

"You know Steve you have a complete inability to stay silent in these situations," Tony says, again motioning to Bruce to continue.

"Yes" Bruce starts "The one right in the heart of our country"

"Not mine," Thor says

"Yeah or mine" Natasha joins "Technically" she adds looking away.

"Does anyone actually want to hear where they are or do you guys just want to check every warehouse in Washington by yourselves?" Bruce says angrily.

"Sorry" everyone mutters in unison.

"Thank-you. So. They are in a warehouse- now don't be fooled just because it looks old on the outside" He pulls up an image of the warehouse "But knowing Loki he won't settle for anything beneath the standard of a five-star hotel so it will probably be guarded and secured like a fortress as well as adequately comfortable"

"You'll probably need to take every precaution and come up with a carefully structured plan in order to get these girls to safety. Remember- civilians first. We don't know how many other people Loki has locked away there so check every corner. We are aware that Loki's spear has some sort of mind controlling abilities but my guess is that he won't have used it on the girls. He said that he needed them and I think it is for some sort of plan. They won't need to be cooperative for that to work."

"Wait" Thor starts "You are not planning and going into battle with us?"

"It's not really battle" says Steve "more like a mission"

"Mission?" Thor asks

"No. I won't be coming with you. You know how I react in these situations. I think its better if I stay here with the technical team."

"Okay," Says Tony clapping his hands together. "Now that we've got that sorted out. Shall we go?" he says with a British accent.

Everyone starts to leave the room to get ready and just as Tony leaves he spins around and points a finger at Bruce in a jokey way.

"You," he says "Stay calm" and then he leaves.

"So, guys" He announces to the rest of the group "Our plan?"

"yeah- Don't die," Steve says.


	11. Anger is good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading guys!

"Wha- what the hell was that for?" you say "I was going to be killed by plants!"  
   
"The anger is good my dear. It will help with your powers." Loki says stepping towards you. "Now that you've passed this test, I can see some more potential in you" He takes another step towards you.

"I think though before anymore happens you are going to need some more appropriate garments" He looks you up and down. Suddenly you realise that your clothes are nearly completely burnt off and you make some effort to adjust them.

"Stay this strong and you will be fine," He says walking towards the door. "You're going to need to be" He gives one final piece of advice before leaving the room.  
   
His minions -as you have now nicknamed them- enter the room and unlock the glass door. Grabbing you by the arms they pull you out of the cage and take you out of the room to a dark, sleek corridor. At the end of the corridor there is a door. Why is everything so dramatic here? You think there has to be a corridor leading to every room doesn't there. 

This room, however, is different from the other rooms you've been in. It's more like a cell than the others- even the first one. It has the same sort of layout, though. Stone slab slap bang in the middle of the room with chains at every corner of it.

There is a bed in the corner though it doesn't look very comfortable. You spot there are some clothes laid out on it and as the minions lock the door again you go towards the bed. A note lies next to them with neat fancy handwriting.   
  
**To protect your modesty -L**  
   
You look at the clothes again. There are black trousers a black top and a black jacket although they all seem to be made out of some strange fabric. Sort of like wet suits. The clothes have an emerald green lining and green detailing on them which to link to Loki's apparent love of the colour as you have seen it on every item of clothing he wears.

The jacket zips up to the neck ,but you leave it slightly unzipped at the top, and there are black boots that go with the rest of the clothes on the floor. You put everything on and leave, what is left, of your old clothes on the floor. You see a table in the corner of the room and a small bathroom in the corner of the room. There are hair ties, a hair brush, tooth brush, another set of clothes, a water bottle and a small box on the table. You first go table and pick up the small box first. Inside there are three pills. A green one, a blue one and a white one. There's another note in the box.  
   
**Take them. No questions. Remember what happens when you're not cooperative. -L**  
   
You remembered what happened when you weren't cooperative and swallowed each of the pills. You didn't fancy being slapped round the face again. You had been through enough pain. You turned your attention to the hair ties and brush sitting on the table.

_I might as well put my hair up._   
_I don't know what I will be doing._

Taking two hair bands and the brush you walked into the bathroom. There was a shower, a toilet, a sink and -thank goodness- a mirror in there. You brushed out your hair wondering why it hadn't burnt off when you made fire. You laugh to yourself. Made fire. It sounds ridiculous. You braid your hair into two french braids down each side of your head. That way it will stay out of your face. When you finish you wonder towards your bed and sit down on it.   
   
Suddenly you hear a loud crash followed by glass smashing. You almost expect to hear a cat yelping as well. But that doesn't happen. Instead, you hear loud, painful screams. You get up immediately, rush to the door and bang your fists on the door yelling to anyone who might be outside.  
   
"Hey! Hey! What's happening out there? Guys? Can anyone hear me? Hello?" You keep shouting these things through the door until your voice begins to get hoarse and you slide down the door tears streaming down your face. You hear another crash and this time footsteps coming towards you. You back away from the door until you hit the wall on the other side of the room just as the door opens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger but i hope you enjoyed this! I am going to be continuing so bear with me.


	12. Leaving again

"What- ow What the fuck?" You wake up suddenly to realise you're in the same place you were before you passed out- or was knocked unconscious. You put a hand up to your beating head. Beating with pain. Yep, you were definitely hit round the head with something. You pull your hand away from your head and are not completely surprised to find it bloody. Well, now I know how they feel in the movies. I wish I didn't. Shittttttt.  
   
Once again you hear that terrible sound. The screams. I'm ready for them this time. I know what they'll do.  
   
You don't know if you thought you could do anything. I mean. Who am I compared to these guys- these things that are happening around me. Maybe I'm thinking I could use this fire thing that I seem to have now. Shit. This type of stuff shouldn't exist. The world is way too complicated with this stuff happening on top of everything else. You don't know if you could do anything. But you keep hitting the door with your fists nonetheless. You don't even know what you would do if someone answered. It's not like I know how to fight or use this - thing- at all.  
   
"Will someone ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR BEFORE I BREAK MY HANDS" this time anger has replaced your fear.   
   
Feeling drained and useless you slide down the door and put your head in your hands. You actually get a full minute of rest before you hear footsteps again. This time you jump up and stand next to the door ready to try and take out whoever comes through.   
   
The footsteps get closer, and closer and then they stop. You lift your hand up in a fist. Then suddenly the door opens and you swing your arm down trying to catch whoever it is in the stomach. He must have mind reading abilities. You decide. Because you're pretty sure you could have taken him out if he hadn't caught your fist and twisted your arm around behind you. You try and catch the doorframe before he pulls you out of the room. But- in vain as he is stupidly strong and it doesn't take much from him to pull you away leaving just scratch marks at the door.  
   
"Now we wouldn't want you to break your hands now would we?" Loki says into your ear. He has his spear with him -I mean who in hell carries a spear with them? which he puts blade end up against your neck.   
   
"We're leaving," he says simply and pulls up and down the long corridor.   
   
"But-" you start.  
   
"Don't?" he says and presses the blade into your skin slightly. "This. Will be much easier for both you and me if you don't talk."  
   
Already feeling the blood flowing down your neck you don't make another sound and Loki takes the blade away from your neck slightly. "Right. Let's continue" He takes you down long corridors and past countless rooms all the while you keep an eye out for any sign for your friends. But this proves difficult as every single hallway, room everywhere- looks exactly the same. Finally you come to an elevator which takes you down.  
   
A huge room is underneath wherever it was you were. Loki keeps dragging you forwards and takes you onto a plane of some sort. He hands you over to his minions you make you sit in a seat on one side of the plane and - of course- clamp metal cuffs around your wrists, ankles and even around your torso to attach you to the plane. Once they leave you, you pull hard on one of the chains. Just to see how strong it is. As you thought- very strong.   
   
Loki and his minions get onto the same plane before the back door shuts. The plane jolts forward slightly and you just begin to see doors opening and you see the light of day before you feel a sharp pain in your neck and everything goes dark.


	13. Attempted failed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at the point that I'm writing this the fic has 840 hits. I want to thank you guys for reading and leaving kudos! Thank you so much! I can't believe so many people have read this. Bear with me. I'm trying to keep making my chapters longer. Enjoy!

The plane loomed over Washington like a storm cloud. People knew it meant that trouble and danger but at the same time, it could bring safety and happiness the way rain does when there's a drought.  
   
Everyone had seen the plane before. Only a few weeks earlier in New York and a few days before that in Germany. The avengers plane. Everyone knew about what had happened in New York. That a man (there were rumours he was a god) had tried, and succeeded, to unleash terror and disaster on the city. No one knew his exact motives but they were pretty sure that the avengers did. Some people felt safe knowing that their world was protected by these heroic figures and some feared the idea of other worlds and the whole world was now faced with the ethical question of- do we see what else is out there or do we let them come to us?  
   
After the tragedy of New York people knew that the tyrant Loki was captured and was to be taken back to some other place with his brother Thor. But what they did not know was that when they had arrived in Asgard, Loki was sentenced and he was put in a cell. They didn't know that only a few days later those loyal to Loki had forged a path for him to return to earth. Not even Thor or the Asgardians knew that because due to Loki's magic, they had thought that he had stayed where he was in the cell.  
   
He was taken back to earth and was able to recover he had got his spear back and he had begun to scheme.  
   
Now they knew, at the sight of that plane, that something had happened.  
\--------------------  
   
"Okay guys" Steve announces "This is gonna be difficult. As long as its quick we can get the girls and any other hostages and get out without making much of an impact"  
"Of course once we've done that it is going to be all easy. Unicorns and dandelions easy." Tony mocks  
"Stark is right. My brother will come after us once we have the girls. I don't know what he wants with them but he's brought them all the way out here which means they are important to whatever he has planned. He won't let them go easily." Thor says  
"Folks" Natasha calls from the front of the plane "We're here"  
She gets up and leaves another pilot to take control of the plane.  
Thor holds on to Natasha and jumps out of the open door as the plane is low enough for him not to get hurt, but not her. Steve just jumps out of the plane leaving Clint and Tony.  
"Well," says Tony before he's interrupted by Clint.  
"Don't. Let's just go" he says. Tony takes hold of his arms and they too jump from the plane.  
Once they were all on the ground Bruce spoke to them through an earpiece. "Go in through the doors just ahead of you"  
\-----------------  
"Huh," says Tony, "I thought there would be more people here. At least a welcome party"  
The others don't share his humour and are sceptical of the silence of the place.  
"It's too quiet," Clint says.  
The team continues down endless corridors and go past several rooms that look like science labs.  
"Is Loki one for experiments?" Steve asks Thor but he doesn't reply.  
"Wait guys look" Natasha kneels down to the ground "Blood" she gets up "It goes that way."  
They follow the drops to a dark door which is wide open. Steve and Natasha go in.  
"These are one of the girl's clothes" Steve announces.  
"Have they been burned or something?" Natasha asks.  
"Looks like it. God"  
"Look. Here. Scratch marks"  
"There's blood on this side of the room too. And on the walls" Steve replies.  
"Well if they were here they're gone now," Natasha says getting ready to leave.  
"Yeah but she wouldn't go without a fight," Steve says tracing the scratch marks and the dents on the door with his fingers.  
"Guys!" Tony yells. Natasha and Steve run to the others.  
"We found the others," Clint says leading them away from where he was looking. "It's not pretty," He says looking down at his feet.  



	14. Never alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thankyou so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!

You know very well that you could have been injected in the arm or the hand. Why. Why on earth did they have to go and stick a needle in your neck when the arm or hand would have done perfectly well. That would have been way less painful and much nicer all round. But no. Now that you were involved with the evilest people on the planet they had to be all brutal and shit. You remember thinking this before you wake up.

_My mind has woken up before my body. That's nice._

_Thank you body._

_Now I can plan what I need to do before I actually get up._

But now against your will, your eyelids flutter open and to your horror, you're still on the plane. You roll your head upwards to try and shake away the pain of just sleeping crookedly.  
Loki still sits across from you and you tense up at the sight of him. 

 

"Why-" you start.

"Oh yes what is it now?" he asks with annoyance. 

You refuse to be terrified by him and continue to ask your question. 

"Why did you inject me and what was it?"

"Yes, I thought you might ask that. I can recall, not many hours ago, seeing the look of utter annoyance on your face when Ray did that."

"Who's Ray - and- many hours?" you ask.

This time Loki smirks and looks to the burly man standing next to you. This is the first time you notice him. The first time you have seen this man. 

"Ray is my- a friend of my patron's, as it were" Loki explains. "And yes, many hours ago. You didn't think I would let you see where we were did you?"

You shake your head but inside you are confused. There aren't even any windows on the plane.   
"Where are we going?" You try. Maybe he will tell me that.

"Ah. That I can tell you. Anyway, it's not like you'll be seeing much of the place to begin with. We are going to a country that I used to very much admire. Not for what the people did back then. But for the people, they had working for them. Germany."

You don't know what he means but you assume that when he says back then he is referring to the first world war. Or maybe the second? You never really liked history much but you felt like you would be talking about this again. 

"Well um, that's specific," you say trying to urge Loki to say more.

"Hm" he sits back in his seat. "I have a feeling that you are more than just some petty girl," he says again with a smirk.  _Again with the smirking Loki. What is it with you?_ "You might prove useful"

  
 _Okay. I have no idea what that means. He does keep saying it though. Why?_  
   
One of his minions comes forward to Loki and says something to him quietly.   
"Ah. Thank you Jared" He motions to Ray by flicking his hand at him. Ray, who until now has reminded you of those street performers who just stand there pretending to be statues, seems to have understood this motion and begins to move towards you. He pulls something out of his pockets and again it's a needle. 

"No no" you start struggling against the clamps trying to get away even though you know it's useless. "Stop"

  
Ray doesn't seem to hear you and with an emotionless face grabs your hair on the left side of your head and pulls your head that way. Then once again you feel the sting of the needle in the side of your neck. You can't help but notice that it didn't hurt as much as last time. Huh. Maybe I'm building up an intolerance to the pain. You think as you slip out of consciousness.  
\-----------  
   
You can feel everything this time but your body is still asleep and your eyes still closed. You can hear everything too. You feel the clamps holding you in position on the plane being released. You feel being picked up by someone. Presumably, Ray as he seems to do everything Loki says. You are carried somewhere. It's cold here and very windy.

You can feel being put down on something soft- a bed? You feel the bed being rolled along and you feel when it's warm again. You remember when you broke a bone when you were little, being rolled through hospital corridors on a bed. At this moment you feel as if you are reliving that moment.

The smell is the same, the sounds, and the same taste in your mouth. Fear. It occurs to you that you have no idea what Loki has planned. What he wants with you. What he's already done. Fear.  
You also feel more pain. This time in your hands and your arm. Then you feel the coolness of metal strapping your hands against the side of the bed- if that is what you're lying on. 

"Hey! What are you doing with her?"

This time you hear a voice. A man's voice. It's low and American. Then you feel a ripple of pain all through your body and then. You can't feel anything anymore.  
   
 


	15. Drugs lead to new friends

_If you prick us, do we not bleed?- Yes, it turns out we do._  

 One too many times, by now, you are feeling like you're in a movie. Your eyes slowly flutter open to the white ceiling and sickly sound of beeping. You think about moving but as it turns out when you move your finger slightly, you're in a lot of pain. 

 _I'm involved with such nice people. Drugging me all the time. Huh. Never thought I'd be_ _thinking that..._

 Sitting up is now a priority to see your new surroundings. _Slowly. ow . go slowly dammit_.

You don't see or hear anyone stopping you from sitting up. When your eyes finally focus on the world around you, it's now pretty obvious you're in a hospital.

_Or am I. Do I know anything anymore. You know nothing, Jon Snow. Dammit focus._

At least it seems like you're in a hospital. You're hooked up to a beeping machine thingy. The walls are completely white. And you're lying in a hospital bed. But. You are tied to the bed. They never do that in hospitals. 

"You're awake"

You turn round quickly to your right and then regret moving so quickly due to the lingering pain you now feel. 

The lights are brighter on that side of the room and in the few seconds, it takes for your eyes to adjust you recognise the voice from before. A man's voice. Not Loki then. American...

You now see who it is. A dark haired man with cuts all over him. He's tied to his bed too. That's all the information you need to convince you that he's not an enemy. But. You can never trust instincts completely so you don't say anything.

"I'm sorry" The man sits up slightly wincing "if I scared you. It's just. I was surprised when they brought someone else in. I wanted to talk to you as soon as possible."

You still don't say anything. 

"I know you're not with them. At least not willingly." How? 

You must have looked confused because the man continued "Well. You're in a pretty bad shape." Really? Do I look that bad?  
"Plus. You're tied to a bed and they drugged you quite a lot."

"And just from that." You finally decide to speak. "You know everything about me?"

"Is what I've said so far true?"

"Well you're not wrong" 

He laughs and then winces again.

"And you?" You ask. "You are also here unwillingly?"

"Yes."

"Who- who are you?"

"My name is James." He starts "But most people call me Bucky."

                                                   * * * * *  
"Okay, guys. What do we know? Do we know anything? Anything at all" Tony walks around the room practically barking orders at anyone within shouting distance. 

"Tony. Tony stop you're driving everyone crazy." Steve says

"Okay fine but is there anything we know?"

"Well, we don't know a lot. But what we do know is that we went to the warehouse where they were meant to be and what we found was an empty building, signs of a struggle and sights that will haunt me forever." Natasha responds.

"How did they know that we were coming?" Bruce wonders out loud "Our security is really strict"  
"Then there is only one explanation" Thor announces. "We have a traitor in our midst"  
"Do you have to be so melodramatic all the time? They were probably planning on leaving anyway. It's because we took too long to get there." Tony answers.

"No. No, I don't think that's it. " Clint gets up "Look maybe Thor is right. Maybe someone outed us to the greenies."

"Greenies?" Steve looks at Clint confused

"Yeah. Um that's what I call Loki and his crew. You know. Cause he wears so much green..." Clint trails off.

"Well, I like that name" Natasha reassures him.

Bruce, visibly frustrated, stands up and walks over to the computer screens where Tony stands.   
"You found anything?" He asks when Tony doesn't speak for a minute or two.

"Shhhh. Just shut for a second yeah?" Tony says quickly 

I think he's found something - Bruce mouths to the rest of the group. They seem to understand.   
"Well we may have a mole here but there's someone in the greenies trying to send us a message," Tony announces not looking up from his screen.

"Wait what? What do you mean?" Steve asks

"I'm not entirely sure. All it says here in this message that overrode the whole system is -Stuttgart Gala."

"Well, what the hell does that mean?" Steve enquires

"Wait I think I might know" Bruce answers.


	16. Three vials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way. You pronounce the name Xen - zhen

Bucky wakes up with a start and looks around at his surroundings until his eyes fall to the girl that had been brought in the day before. She had only been here for a day but already the two had exchanged stories about how they ended up in this situation. She had told him how she had been in an exam when Loki had taken her and her friends. She told him how some man called Alir had done something to her that meant she could burn things. At this point she seemed to have expected him to be surprised but Bucky had seen so much that little surprised him now. Loki had told her that he had given her the gift of fire and he had told her about his plans for the elements. She had been drugged more times than she could count and taken from another place to here. 

In return Bucky had told her about his experiences over the past 75 years which left her completely shocked and amazed. Now he had a metal arm and a desire for revenge. Neither of them knew what Loki planned next though.

Now he looks at the sleeping girl. Even in her sleep she looks pained. And that was something that pained him. He was a soldier and now he could be ruthless but he still wanted to help her.

Suddenly she too wakes up with a rush of air to her lungs. 

"Bad dream?" he asks hoarsely

She nods and he just sees tears forming in her eyes. "I was dreaming about my friends." she says, her voice small.

"When you don't see the ones you love for a while dreaming about them becomes a luxury." He tells her.

"Steve?" She only needs to say this. He has already told her about Steve.

He nods now and opens his mouth to say something only to be interrupted by the opening of the door. 

"How lovely. They're bonding." Loki smirks at them both. Bucky looks over to her and can immediately see both fear and anger in her eyes when she looks at Loki. 

"I hate to interrupt this" he continues "but (Y/N) and I have business to attend to."

Two other men walk into the rooms and move towards (Y/N). Bucky starts to pull against his restraints.

"Wait moment Ray, Xen. I have a better idea. Leave the girl here." The two men, Ray and Xen, move away from her.

"Thank you. You may go" Loki says and the two men leave the room closing the door behind them. 

Loki turns towards the table next to (Y/N), his back turned to Bucky so that he can't completely see what he is doing. Loki reaches into his jacket and pulls something out. Now he turns towards (Y/N) who has lost all colour in her face and now Bucky can see why. Next to Loki there are three vials of red liquid. Three vials of blood.


	17. Intensity intensifies.

"So" Loki says looking towards you and then to Bucky. "The two experiments have bonded"

You look to Bucky and find that he is not as confused or shocked as you are at being called an experiment. He only has a stern look on his face and looks directly at Loki.  
He snaps from his stare at Loki and turns to look at you.

"Well" Loki says and claps his hands together "It is clear to me that you two have become somewhat friendly"

He walks over to Bucky and leans to him. "And you, James, and been uncooperative in the past months" He leans away and takes a few steps backwards. "So I have the perfect solution!"  
He now walks over to the table pouring each vial into a glass.  
He picks up the glass and continues over to you, grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls you upright, causing you to whimper. At this Bucky pulls at his restraints again and you make you hands into fists so as not to cry out and aggravate Loki.

"See" He says "Reaction"

He looks at you and then over at Bucky "Now. There is no point in punishing you, James, but this one" He points to you "I think will evoke more of a reaction."

He lifts up the glass. "Drink." He only says. You push you lips together, disgusted at the thought of drinking blood.

Loki lets go of your hair and you fall backwards. He slaps his hand across the right side of your face leaving a painful sting. Once again, he pulls you up by your hair and once again he says "Drink" This time with more force.

When you still make no movement, he slaps you across your face four times. Now you are left with a ringing sound in your ears and you can feel blood from a cut at your lip and cheekbone. Normal slaps wouldn't make you bleed but Loki is unbelievably strong. Over the ringing you can hear Bucky shouting at Loki to stop hurting you.

Once again Loki pulls you up by your hair and this time he looks over to Bucky. "I told you. There is no point in trying to punish you. But her-" now he says again "Drink" this time shouting.  
You feel weak and your head is still ringing so your lips fall open, more as an accident than because you want to.

As soon as you open your lips slightly Loki pushes the glass and tips the contents into your mouth. Loki walks away from you and sets the empty glass downs on the table.

You can taste a disgusting metallic taste and you think about spitting it out, but Loki grabs your jaw and closes you mouth. "Now swallow" he says. Realising that you have no intention of doing so Loki clamps a hand over your nose, cutting off your air supply.

"I will let you breathe when you swallow." He says. You hesitate for a moment but then you feel slightly light headed with no air and you realise you have no choice, so you swallow the blood.

The liquid rushes down your throat and it feels like it's burning you inside. You let out a scream as the pain intensifies at which point Bucky shouts to Loki "What did you do to her?" and pulls at his restraints even more. Suddenly the pain becomes too much for you to bear and you hear Bucky calling your name as you black out.

\- - - - -

As she stopped screaming and fell unconscious, Loki looked immensely pleased with himself and walked over to her again.

He put one hand on her back and lifted her up again and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He set her flat down on the bed again and planted a kiss on her forehead. Bucky had seen a lot of things but this was one of the most confusing. Loki left the room silently with a look of achievement on his face.


	18. Stuttgart fun

They were back on the helicarrier and the team was suiting up, getting ready for another attempt into finding out more about Loki and his plans. No one had any idea what would happen once they were in Stuttgart as they had only had that one word to lead them to that place. The SHIELD team had already found Loki at 28 Konigstrasse, Natasha had laughed at that. 

"Konigstrasse- it means King street in german."

"Yeah well this time we're gonna get him" Steve had said with a cold look. He had already had far too many bad experiences to do with Germany.

Loki was going to be at this fancy gala for some reason, none of the team knew why he would be there and they all wondered whether they could be walking right into a trap.

Now they were above the city and they took a plane going down.

Clint and Natasha had changed into fancy clothes and they were going to be attending the gala as guests. They hoped that Loki would be too engrossed in his plan to notice them. He would never notice them anyway- they were too good for that.

\------------

"Have you seen him yet?" Clint talked to his earpiece.

"No but I bet he'll make a good grand entrance" Natasha replied.

They kept looking around while talking with some other SHIELD agents who were also there.  
Then just as the classical music reached became more intense they heard the tap tap tap of a cane up on the marble floors of the balcony of the building.

"There, on the balcony" Natasha said to her earpiece. 

Loki walked down the stairs and they noticed that his cane looked very much like the spear that he had somehow acquired.  
The head of the event that was currently making a speech seemed unphased by the man walking down the stairs. But when he took out the mans bodyguard there was a look of terror in his eye and everything sprung into chaos. 

The crowd tried to run in the opposite direction to Loki and unfortunately for Nat and Clint this made it difficult to get to Loki. In the meantime Loki had grabbed the man by his pristine shirt and flipped him onto the ancient persepolis two faced bull statue. He removed a device from his jacket that when it lit up had all sorts of sharp edges spinning around in it. Loki forced this contraption onto the curator's left eye, at which point the rest of the crowd that had not already left, started to flee the hall. Loki smirked while his device worked on the eye.

Still Nat and Clint tried to get closer to him but they were still held back by the crowd. They were carried with the terrified crowd outside onto the square. Loki, who seemed to be finished with extracting an eyeball or whatever it was he was doing, now walked out of the building towards the fleeing crowd. His gala clothes slowly turned with a shimmer to Loki's normal clothes of gold and green and his cane turned to his sceptre. 

Clint made to run towards him but Nat caught his arm and motioned to him to stay. Loki seemed mad with glory and power at making this huge crowd terrified of him. He duplicated himself three times to corner the crowd. He had still not spotted Nat and Clint who were now seething with anger.  
"KNEEL" he shouted at the crowd. When they did not he shouted even louder. "I SAID KNEEL" Now the masses shrunk to their knees which gave Loki a satisfied look. 

Or most of the crowd were now at their knees. Except for Nat and Clint. Now Loki spotted them.


	19. Bugged

"What are you doing here?" Loki said with a hiss.

"Well it's not like you were exactly hiding-," Clint was cut off as Loki fired a beam of light from his spear towards him. Clint dodged it and fell to the side taking Nat with him.

"I thought it made it very clear in the school and in Washington that if any of you meddled with my plans that it wouldn't end well for you." Loki said, slowly walking towards them. Most of the crowd had begun to flee as Loki's duplicated disappeared. He focused all of his attention on Nat and Clint.

"Wait- you knew that we would come, to Washington."

"Of course I knew," Loki smirked still walking towards them.

"How?" Clint asked backing away.

"I don't need to tell you anything when you're just going to be dead soon anyway!" Loki threw another bean of deadly light towards the pair and for a moment it seemed as if he had been successful in killing the two. But as the smoke cleared he saw Captain America crouching in front of them holding his shield in front of his face.

"Arr-"Loki was cut off as he was flung backwards by a light. Tony flew on to Loki and tried to pick him up but Loki threw another light from his spear.

Tony quickly dodged the flying light and hit Loki head on pushing him backwards. For a moment the two couldn’t be seen as they were surrounded by a cloud of dust and grime. Then, suddenly, Tony was flung out of the cloud and a bright light shone from within it which promptly disappeared. Along with Loki. 

Nat and Clint slowly stood up, checking their surroundings, and ran over to Tony on the ground along with Steve. 

“What happened there? You had him!” Steve said angrily as Tony stood up. 

“He got away…” Tony said looking at the ground, clearly concentrating on something else in his helmet. 

“What do you mean he just got away? He was our only lead on finding the girl!”

“Cap- could you just shut up for a second- yeah, Jarvis can you show them what I’m talking about please?”

A light shone out of the side of Tony’s helmet and projected an image onto the side of one of the buildings. 

“What is this?” Nat asked “The picture is just black?”

“Wait- just listen.” Tony said quietly, fiddling with something on his sleeve.  
Then they all heard it. 

“Xen how is the girl?” A British voice commanded.

“But that’s Loki- how did you-?” Clint began.

“I bugged him that’s what.” Tony started to do a cheery dance.

“Okay this is good- this is good,” Steve said patting Tony on the shoulder.

“I also have his location. And he won’t even know. New design by moi.” Tony gestured to himself and took a bow.

Through Tony’s speakers Loki began to speak again, “I truly don’t know how this will go- whether she’ll even survive the process, and the other one, the brown haired one- wie heisst er noch mal?” Loki started to speak in German. 

“Wait there’s someone else there with her?” Nat said.  
“Shhhh” 

The person that they assumed was Xen said something briefly but inaudible. 

“Did anyone get that?” Steve asked

“No. But Bruce will be able to quiet down any background noise and clear up the audio so we can tell. But we had better get going, the police will be here any minute.” Clint said walking towards the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry that I haven't written for a while but I'm gonna try and get some more done. Btw- the german meant- what is he called again?


	20. Pretty Damn Angry

You have been awake for some time already when Bucky calls your name to wake you up.

"Mmmnn" You murmur "I was just resting,"

"Are you okay?" He asks "You were screaming bloody murder before you were out,"

"What happened?" You ask opening your eyes and looking towards him.

"Loki made you drink that - stuff before you passed out..." He says.

"Oh yeah. What was that?"

"Blood. But I don't know why he made you drink it."

“No… I don’t either…” you say as your eyes close and you unwillingly fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

“THOSE IMBECILES” you hear an angry British voice and immediately wake up and look over to Bucky who is looking directly at the door to your joint room. Suddenly you hear a crashing sound as well as a scream of frustration.

“Loki” Bucky whispers “He sounds pretty damn angry,” you notice his voice is husky and low just as you realise you haven’t had anything to eat or drink for ages. You lick your dry lips and realise that is why you have kept falling asleep all the time.

Your head whips in the direction of the door as you and Bucky hear footsteps coming your way. Angry footsteps. A wave of fear rolls through you at the thought of more pain and torment from Loki and you shrink back into the bed, clenching your fists on the side rails of it.

The door flies open and a furious Loki steps over the threshold clutching his spear in one hand and a tiny black object between his index finger and thumb in the other hand. He immediately storms over to you, throws down his spear on the floor and grabs a fistful of your hair to pull you upright. He thrusts the tiny black object in front of your eyes and demands; "DO you know what THIS IS?” tightening his grip on your hair.

You draw in a shaky, dry breath in order to try and calm your fear. Your eyes flit over to Bucky, but Loki pulls his hand with your hair upwards making you cry out in pain.  
“No,” he says “Don’t look over to your friend, he can’t protect you”.

“No,” you say, trying to say the word firmly. “I don’t know what that is” your efforts to speak normally are in vain however as Loki has your neck at such a strange angle that your voice is as husky as Bucky’s is.  
“Well,” Loki says smoothly with a peculiar smile on his face “Is that not just wonderful. This girl can’t even recognise a bug and I want her to do much more. Your little team of superheroes or whatever they call themselves now, are trying to hard to get this bitch back and she can’t do anything for herself. She can’t even recognise a damn bug.”

“HEY. Don’t you talk to her like that you piece of shit,” Bucky shouts in Loki’s direction.

Loki doesn’t even turn to look at Bucky at all and only says, “I’ll call her much worse, I’ll do much worse to her than you can ever imagine. So don’t you go telling me what I can and can’t do, you irrelevant soldier.” He stops, drops your hair and turns to Bucky.

“Say. Do you think your friend Steven even has any hope at all for you? He has most likely moved on and forgotten all about you. I hear he’s good friends now with a girl at that. A Russian. He won’t even recognise your face when he sees it. However, that will be for a very different reason.” He smirks and turns back to you.

“Now,” he says and reaches out a hand to stroke the side of your face. You clench your eyes shut at the feeling of him touching you. Loki grabs your chin painfully and makes him face you. “I have got so much planned for you. And I know you’ll hate every second of it.


	21. Not him

"James," Bruce was facing the rest of the group from his chair turned away from the computer. "This guy Xen, or whatever his name is, said- James,"

Everyone looked over to Steve, knowing full well what that name meant to him. But Steve only stared blankly at the wall opposite him.

"It-" he began "might not even be someone we know," he said with a small, dry voice, not daring to say what everyone knew he was thinking inside. 

"Okay well at least now we know there is someone else with (Y/N) that we need to get out of there, no matter who they are," Tony said slowly to the group.

“Tony, is there any way that Loki could notice this bug?” Steve said turning towards him.

“Well, there is the possibility. But even if he did I did also put another smaller one on him and he wouldn’t think to look for another one if he did find the first.”

“But if he found the first- he’d be angry,” Steve said.

“Very angry,” Thor interrupts “And my brother is not one for easy forgiveness. He will try and take out his anger on anyone around him. Perhaps, Tony, the bug was not such a good idea. If he finds it- “

“No, it was a good idea, because in, what another 20 minutes, we’ll have his location and we would never have found that otherwise,” Clint says.

“Uh- we may not even have to wait that long,” Bruce says facing his computer again.  
“It looks like one of these- greenies, is trying to contact us again. We’re getting a signal in binary. Just give me a moment and I’ll have it.”

The group waited in anticipation as Bruce typed furiously decoding the message.

“There,” He said tapping one final key making the message clear to the others. “Look they’re not that far away from Stuttgart. Look on this street. Another abandoned warehouse.”

“The info from my bug is saying the same thing,” Tony says looking at his screen.

Everyone decided that they should take a calm and extremely secret and tactical approach to this, not even telling Fury or anyone else and having Bruce come with them this time. They couldn’t go straight away lest Loki had found the bug and was expecting them. 

“Okay, so we good on the plan?” Tony asked twirling around to face everyone. “Now we just have to lay low and wait for the right time.”

 

Loki, having already ripped off the bonds securing you to the bed that you were in, drags you by the hair out of the room with Bucky in it, Bucky all the while screaming at him to stop. Loki takes you down innumerable white corridors to another room very different from all the ones you have been in since this ordeal started. This room had dark mahogany floors, walls and the ceiling was mahogany as well, which meant that the room had a strong smell of the wood. There were windows on one wall but covered by dark green curtains so you couldn’t see what was outside. 

 

In the middle of the room against one wall was a large bed with dark green sheets, but what strikes fear into your heart is the other side of the room. There was a large chair- the sort of chair that is at the dentist- but this had casing on either side of it with seemed to be able to engulf the chair and shut someone inside. There was a console of buttons and levers to the either side of the chair. And to top it off there was another stone slab just in front of the chair, similar to the one that you had woken up on after Loki took you from your exam.

 

“Scared little one? You should be.” Loki said before he shoved you into the middle of the room. The two, Ray and Xen were already in the room standing, with their hands behind their backs, by the chair contraption thing. Standing just in front of them was the man Alir you had seen before. Loki shut the double doors to the room and marched into the middle of the room grabbing you by the wrist and walking towards the chair. You dig your heels into the ground and try to get away.

“You really think you can resist? I don’t know why you mortals even try.” Loki says before he shifts and grabs your shoulder with his opposite hand. He pulls you into the chair and Ray and Xen step forward to secure your wrists, ankles and torso with metal clamps. Now you are really starting to panic as all of them start to fiddle with things on the consoles beside you. 

 

“It’s ready.” Someone announces.

“Wait. I have an idea. Go and get James. I think he should see this again.” Loki says.


	22. Rescue, take 2

They had come back into the room shortly after Loki took her away. Bucky wasn’t sure what to expect when they too unfastened his bonds and each took one of his arms and dragged him out of there. Normally he would have been able to take these two. They were just as tall and heavily built as he was, but with all the drugs that had been pumped into him, he felt so weak.

He thought about asking where they were taking him but thought better of it. They came to large double doors made of dark wood. One of the men had opened it then came back to drag Bucky into the ominous room.

Now, kneeling on the floor, being held up by the two men Bucky does not like what he is seeing. She is in a chair tilted towards the centre of the room with all sorts of things attached to both her and the chair. 

He has seen this before and he would never wish this on anybody who had no choice in the matter. His training with Hydra had involved him learning about the super soldier serum and what it had done to Steve. Of course at the time he had no idea that Steve used to be his best friend and he had only seen him as the enemy. Hydra had made him forget everything he used to know. They had made him go after Steve. To kill him. But he had realised almost too late who it was he was fighting and he had left before he could stop himself from killing Steve. He thought he could start a new life away from Hydra, and they wouldn’t be able to find him. But they had.

Now he sees her in the same position as Steve and there is absolutely nothing he can do about it. At first. He struggles against the men, pulls, and tries to get to her. He shouts at Loki, shouts that she doesn’t deserve this, even tries to go after Loki himself. But all this is in vain as the two men have an iron grip and Loki an iron mind that doesn’t let him be swayed. 

They place tubes, containing blue liquid, at the side of the chair and place an array of needles into her arms, then transporting the liquid into her. She grimaces and shuts her eyes tightly before snapping them back open. One of the men pulls a lever downwards and the chair tilts to be completely upright and the casing on each side of the chair shuts, trapping her inside. The men attach tubes to openings on each side and someone else starts turning a wheel as the chair lights up. Then Bucky can hear her, screaming from inside. He starts to struggle again, trying to find any possible way to stop this. She continues to scream and it’s the worst possible sound that Bucky could ever hear. Then the lights fade, and the screaming stops. 

Bucky looks towards Loki, who has a confused look on his face.   
“Xen,” he commands “Open it. Now,” 

Xen does as Loki says and opens the casing.  
Something is different. This isn’t how it happened when Steve did this.  
Her body is exactly the same, there’s no change there.   
But when the casing is completely opened up he see’s what is different. Around her hands, circling around her legs, her arms, her whole body is fire. It seems to have no effect on her but she is consumed by it. And when she opens her eyes Bucky sees both fear and fire. Suddenly she falls to the ground, nothing holding her anymore, she breathes out and her eyes close. Bucky looks to Loki again who had now a smug smile. This is the last thing he sees before someone hits Bucky on the back of the head with something and he blacks out. 

*** 

“Rescue mission take 2,” Tony says as everyone gets ready in the plane.

“Alright, we know they’re still in there so we can expect them to put up a fight. Our aim is not to get Loki now but to get hostages and civilians. So anyone in chains, get em out.” Clint says, looking to Thor when he mentions Loki. 

“Okay everyone ready. Let's go” Nat leads the way, jumping out of the plane. 

Everyone else follows, leaving the plane and parachuting down to the ground. They abandon their parachutes and follow Steve and Tony as they go around the edge of the building and come to a side door. Tony quietly blasts open the door and they all go inside. 

“Oh god, it’s exactly the same as the other warehouse.” Nat comments.   
They turn a corner and are met with gunfire. Tony, Steve, Thor as well as several other SHIELD agents advance towards the gunfire while Nat, Clint and more agents take out the attack from behind. The first lot get round and continue to advance in the building. After encountering several more lots of gunfire attack and having left behind Nat, Clint and most of the agents to take care of other attacks, Thor, Tony and Steve continue forwards coming to dark wood double doors. 

“This is Loki’s style,” Thor says quietly.  
Tony steps back and takes the doors off quickly and the three step inside.

Loki stands at one end of the room, holding both his spear and (Y/N) around the neck. She seems awake, although looks incredibly weak.

“Look, brother, we are back where we were at the start of this.” Loki chuckles.


	23. Sporadic Sceptre

“Loki,” Thor addresses him, looking at him directly “Give us (Y/N) and no one needs to be hurt. You can return to punishment in Asgard with some dignity remaining intact.”

Loki lets out a short, loud laugh. “You think I would return when others have promised me great glory? No brother. It will be you who leaves with your dignity,”

“Okay, I don’t have time for this chit chat. Rogers?” Tony calls to Steve, who throws his shield to the right. Tony sends a blast towards the shield which bounces off and immediately hits Loki, knocking both him and (Y/N) down. Thor moves towards Loki in order to hold him down with Mjölnir, Steve moves towards the girl to pick her up as she doesn’t seem to be moving and Tony moves for Loki’s sceptre. Steve gets to his target first, picking her up in his arms and moving back with her.

But, incidentally, Thor and Tony are too slow as before they can get to him, Loki picks up his sceptre and throws a blast towards Steve. 

But Tony, who wants to get the sceptre from Loki, sends out a blast to it in order to divert Loki’s attack. But now, instead of the blast hitting no one, it hits the girl right in her torso. The impact sends both her and Steve flying. Loki disappears from his position on the floor just as Thor lands on top of him and reappears on the floor next to her. 

Steve quickly moves towards her, trying to take hold of her shoulders. Loki moves equally as quickly and grabs hold of her ankle. At the same time, Thor manages to seize Loki’s leg, causing Loki to twist the girl's knee. She lets out a painful scream, her leg injured with the strength of two gods. Loki realises, in this moment, that he won’t be able to get away and disappears along with his sceptre.

So the three men are left with (Y/N) once again safely in Steve’s arms, whimpering slightly before she falls unconscious. Thor leaves the room immediately looking for Loki, and Steve looks at the chair contraption on the other side of the room. 

“Oh my god,” He says taking a step back.

“Rogers,” Tony gets his attention “What is it?”

“Loki- I think he used the super soldier serum on her. But-“ he looks down at the girl in his arms “She looks the same as the day he took her. A bit skinnier- but the same. So what has he done to her?” 

Tony looks at her, concerned, “Well she’ll be okay from now. That’s what matters.”

They walk quickly back to the two jets, Thor, Tony and Steve carrying the girl one jet and Nat, Clint and the rest of the agents on the other.

While Steve tends to the girl and lays her down on the floor of the jet, Tony talks to Nat through his earpiece making sure only she can hear him speak.

“Nat, did you guys find anyone?” he asks.

Tony hears sigh before responding, “Yes. We did. Tony, I think it’s him. But we’re gonna need Steve to confirm it. But then if it isn’t-“

“If it isn’t then it will destroy him.” Tony runs his hand through his hair. 

“Yes exactly. And if it is him. He’s not in a good way. What about (Y/N)? Is she okay?”

“Well uh. Yes, and no. I really have no idea what Loki’s done to her. Look- Steve seems to think that Loki used a super soldier serum on her but how can that be? The solution was destroyed years ago along with how to make it. My dad told me.”

“I don’t know Tony. But you can bet that this guy we’ve got here has been used and experimented on as well.” 

“Look I’ll talk to Steve when we get back to the Heli-carrier Nat.”


	24. You were smaller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo! I hope you enjoy this one! Had a lot of fun writing this chapter. And it's really nice to know you guys are reading this so thankyou for the comments. Its really great to know you're there.

“Steve,” Tony calls towards the super soldier when they are back in the helicarrier after having washed and taken the girl away to medical. 

“Okay. I don’t really know how to say this. Nat and Clint found somebody back there.”   
Steve looks up.  
“And they really think that it is him. But seeing as there are no records for him, no DNA, no fingerprints. We are gonna need you to confirm it for us.” 

“Bucky,” Steve breathes. “They really think they found him?”

“Um buddy. I don’t want to get your hopes up. It might not be him. He uh- he isn’t in the best shape anyway.”

“Okay. I understand. You need to be sure. Where is he?”

* * *

Steve walks over the the man asleep in the bed. This man is different, anyhow to the one he knew. He hasn’t seen him since Bucky tried to kill him back in DC. But that was different. There was something in his eyes that told Steve that it wasn’t Bucky doing that. It wasn’t.

Steve moves towards him and puts his hand on Bucky’s arm. His eyes shoot open. 

“Steve?” He says in a whisper.

“Yeah. Yeah its me. Its me.”

“You- you were smaller…” he says before passing out.

Steve looks over his shoulder to Tony, Nat and Clint behind him.

“It’s him,” he says, smiling.

* * * 

The first thing you notice is that the light is different. This light is softer somehow, kinder and less harsh. The light in all the places you’ve been before has been too bright and so horrible. What a difference the light can make. Now you remember what happened. You’re safe now. Surrounded by the good guys who will keep Loki away from you. Try and pull your hands back from beside you in order to sit up but to your horror you find them restrained at you side. You pull against the restraints, your eyes now fully open, struggling as fear once again fills your heart. No it was all a dream. No. Loki still has you. He’s moved you away from Bucky. What is he doing to him?

Your struggling results in the heart monitor beside you speeding up rapidly and two men rush into the room. You shrink back only to find that they are Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner.

Bruce comes towards you and looks you straight in the eyes. He then releases the restraints on your wrists. 

“I’m sorry about those. Just a precaution,” he says, looking back up to you “Loki has a tendency to mess with people’s minds. Controls them, and sometimes we don’t notice.”

“Oh, um yeah I’ve seen that control in action,” you say trying to sit up and wincing. You feel dizzy. 

“Oh, please, don’t try to move. From your reports it’s clear that they pumped you full of all sorts of drugs. Some of them not exactly legal, but they will still be in your system for a few days. And also, in Loki’s anger he manages to separate your knee.”

“What?” You look down to your leg and find it bandaged.

“But with our medicine you will be fine in a few days as well. That’s not exactly legal either but we were worried. You are healing remarkably quickly too,”

You look to the wall trying to remember what it was Loki had done just before you got away. That chair. Bucky was there. The pain. You feel different.

“Loki, he- he did something. There was a chair- and the liquid before-,” your breath catches in your throat when you remember.

“What? What was it?” The other man, captain America, asks, stepping forward. 

“Uh, hi I’m Steve. We met before- kind of. What do you remember? Because from what Bruce here has told me you are different to before,”

“I don’t think we need to be asking her that- I think I know already,” Bruce says to Steve.

“Well can you tell me what he did. Because I would sure as hell like to know as much as anybody. Loki never told be anything!” You say. “I did things back in there, things- that should not be possible. They did so many things to me that I can hardly keep track!”

Both Steve and Bruce look at you, visible shocked. And you feel a tear rolling down your cheek.

“I think it would be helpful if you came with us and ate something and we’ll tell you everything we know and you can tell us what you know, with everybody there. Okay?” Bruce says carefully.

“Okay,” you respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo! I hope you enjoy this one! Had a lot of fun writing this chapter. And it's really nice to know you guys are reading this so thankyou for the comments. Its really great to know you're there.


	25. Enhanced

They had to get you into a wheelchair for you to be able to go anywhere, after failed attempts to walk properly. You still feel nauseous from the drugs but you are starting to feel slightly better, at least, better than you did when Loki had you. That was a plus.

Now sitting at a table, having eaten a decent meal and a proper shower after far too long, you want answers.

“So it is my understanding that really, you don’t know anything about what Loki did to you. Is that correct?” Tony says, standing behind a chair instead of sitting like everyone else.

“Um yeah that’s correct. All I know is what I can do now and what I can do shouldn’t be possible” You say looking down at your hands clasped together on the table. 

“What do you mean, what you can do now?” Nat says looking concerned. 

“Tell us what happened, from the beginning so we can try to understand,” Bruce says.

And so you recounted the whole of your experience right up until Steve, Tony and Thor recued you from Loki.

“And then you guys turned up and- well you know what happened from then on” you finish. 

“So you’re saying that you can make fire- with your hands- okay I want to see this,” Tony says looking excited.

“Tony be nice, this clearly caused (Y/N) a great deal of pain,” Steve says, gesturing to you. 

“No its okay I can show you,” You say, “does anyone have any paper or something?”

Clint reaches into his pocket and pulls out a crumpled up receipt which he puts on the table in the middle. You reach out one hand and touch the paper. It comes back to you, just like how you can remember how to speak or walk. You feel a heat in your hands, moving towards your fingers before the paper catches fire. Just the same as when you burned the vines. 

After the paper has completely finished burning, Tony speaks. “Can you do it without touching it?”

“Tony wait- that is truly amazing. How is this possible on Midgard and done by a mere mortal?” Thor asks. 

“I- uh- I really don’t know” You say again.

“Oh my god we might need to send you back to Loki so we can learn more about how this happened,” Tony says cheerily.  
Fear washes over you at the mention of that and your heart drops leaving a cold, hard feeling in your chest. At the same moment a huge gust of wind erupts from your outstretched hand and knocks Tony from his feet, shooting him into the wall. The wind stops and Tony groans and gets up from the floor.

“That hasn’t happened before,” You say shakily, withdrawing your hand from the table.

“(Y/N) I’m sorry I didn’t mean it sincerely,” Tony says cautiously, walking back to the table, holding his hands up in front of him. 

“That was you,” Steve says looking incredibly surprised.

“Wait- where is Bucky?” You ask, suddenly worried.

“Wait hold on a second-” Bruce starts.

“No where is he? Tell me you got him out as well,” 

“He’s fine, we’ve got him, he’s resting and I think you should too,” Steve says.

“No wait. Dr Banner, you said you knew what Loki did to me in that chair. You haven’t told me yet,”

Bruce sighs and then begins to speak. “It seems that Loki injected you with a formula similar to the super soldier serum. However, your physical appearance has not changed. Not like it did Steve. And neither has your strength in any way. Your healing, also not changed, you’re only healing quickly now due to our medicine. I have a theory that what it did was- enhance your abilities. You say that you saw one of your friends surrounded by water, and that you were burned. Your first ability seemed to be fire, but now as we’ve just seen, wind as well. When Loki made you drink that blood, three vials, your friends blood and consequently you have new abilities. I think you see where I’m going with this?”

You nod.

“Maybe you can manipulate the other elements, just as Loki said- to you, maybe it is possible. We have yet to see if anything else has been enhanced or if changes have yet to happen,” Bruce continues.

“I suppose.” You say.

“Okay I think it best you are shown to a room so that you can get some rest.”

“I’ll take you” Clint says coming over to you. “Can you walk or do you still need the chair?”

“You stand up slowly and find that you can now walk. “I can walk,” you say quietly. 

Clint takes your arm anyway and guides you a moderately sized room, containing a bed, chair and wardrobe. 

“Bathroom is just there,” Clint says motioning towards a door in the room. You turn your head to look where he’s pointing.

“Thank you,” You say turning your head back just as Clint wraps one hand around your throat painfully and pushes you up against the wall, pinning you.


	26. Did you need towels?

Chapter 26

Clint wraps one hand around your throat painfully and pushes you up against the wall, pinning you. 

You don’t have time for the shock to hit you before the pain does. His hand closes down on your throat and you are quickly struggling to breathe. You open your mouth in the hope that some air can make its way to your lungs or that you’ll be able to make some call for help.

“Don’t do that,” Clint says, loosening his grip on your throat slightly, as he holds up a monitor in front of you, “He has a message for you,”

On the screen appears the image of Loki and for a moment the pain leaves you and in it’s place swarms fear. You freeze at the image

“Don’t fret my dear, I have made it my personal mission to get you back from those imbeciles. You will be back with me soon.” Loki says, the screen turning black soon after.

You whimper and Clint tightens his grip again just as the door opens, you are really struggling to see straight now as spots start to cloud your vision and a pressure forms in your head.

“Hey I was just wondering if you needed- Barton?” Steve starts talking before he opens the door but as soon as he sees Clint’s hand wrapped around your throat he drops what he’s holding and runs over to you. 

Just before Steve reaches you, Clint punches your stomach with his other hand, taking all the air out of your lungs and winding you completely.

After a swift punch from Steve Clint’s hand is removed from your throat and you collapse to the floor, falling on your side and gasping for air. Tears fall from your eyes and you try to breathe. Away from you, you can hear Clint taking blow after blow from Steve. 

“Steve stop!” you hear another voice as someone else runs into the room. Natasha runs towards Steve and tries to pull him off Clint, Tony follows her soon after but then spots you on the floor and falls to his knees beside you.

“Oh my god, kid, can you hear me?” He starts talking but you are still trying to breathe normally after your airways have been shut off. 

“Natasha! Get Bruce! NOW!” he says.

“Little busy here Stark!” she says.

“It’s okay I’m here,” Bruce says as he enters the room. “(Y/N) breathe, breathe.”

You take in a large breath and your head drops to the floor and a gust of wind explodes from you. You can see that Bruce and Tony have both been thrown across the room before darkness takes hold and you fall unconscious.

*** 

You wake up in a different room to the sight of Steve sitting beside your bed and two men next to the door. 

“You’re awake,” Steve says full of hope.

“Yeah,” you mutter sitting up in the bed. You feel a pain in your neck and speaking has proven difficult and painful, even you confirming your were awake came out as a hoarse croak.

You look across the room at a mirror on the other wall and see a line of bruises surrounding your neck some of which resembling the shape of fingers at the side. You reach on hand up to your neck to touch it.

“Don’t touch them. It will only hurt.” Steve says, almost apologetically.

“What- hmph- what happened?” you say, trying to speak normally. “Why- why did he attack me? And what did I do to Tony and Bruce?” 

“We don’t know why Clint attacked you, but we do know that this is Loki’s doing- I think that Clint will want to talk to you himself and explain. He seems to know more than he is letting on.” He sighs and then continues.

“As for Tony and Bruce- it seems that you um- used your skills to send them flying across the room with air.”

“Right,” you say. “I see,”


	27. Think of when...

Chapter 27

“Come with me kid,” Tony doesn’t even knock before he opens your door and throws the order at you.

“All right then,” you say, hauling yourself off your comfortable bed to follow Tony out of your room. 

After the incident in which you threw Tony and Bruce across a room, not injuring them but shocking them thoroughly, you had moved into a different bedroom closer to the rest of the Avengers rooms. This was partly due to broken furniture and partly due to the fact that your new room could be much more protected and it had better locks. There were also two men that stood outside your door both day and night.

As you follow Tony down the corridor you can’t help but think about the so -called “message” that Loki got to you. Why would he bother sending a warning about an impending attack so that the Avengers knew? Unless- it was his intention to scare them. But that just seems pointless. 

Tony stops in front of you next to a door which he holds open for you. 

You walk through into a kitchen, where you are surprised to see only Bruce and Natasha sitting at the kitchen counter. 

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you both,” you say towards Bruce and Tony, “I am truly sorry for how I wind gusted you away into a – a wall.”

“It’s fine kid,” Tony says walking past you, patting you on the shoulder as he does. “We’re both fine, we get it – it’s not within your control.”

“Yeah it’s not within your control- that’s why you’re here. We want to help you control these powers of yours.” Bruce says, standing up.

“Even if you gain just a little bit of control, you can use it to protect yourself. You could have used it against Clint and saved yourself the-“ Natasha motions towards the bruises around your neck.

You lift a hand up to your throat, recalling the incident. “What happened to him? To Clint. I met him before and he was showing no signs of being hypnotised by Loki.”

“A while back, when Loki tried to take over New York, Clint had been controlled by him, and we thought that we had freed him. But it seems that once Loki has had a hold over you he can recall that any time he wants. For now,” Bruce says.

“We’re trying to find a way to rid Clint of this. So that Loki can no longer control him. He doesn’t remember anything and just has bruises from Steve.” Tony says opening a packet of blueberries. “You were pretty lucky there actually, Rogers came in at just the right time.”  
“Clint wanted me to tell you that he’s sorry, he doesn’t remember anything except trying to fight off this hold that Loki has on him,” Nat says.

“No. It’s fine. He didn’t know what he was doing. Loki is the real enemy here.” You say.

Natasha smiles and pulls out a chair next to her and across from Bruce. “Sit.” She says “Bruce here wants to try something.” 

“So your powers seem to be triggered when your emotions are strained, when you told us about the first time you discovered the fire I had this idea. Then again recently with the adrenaline, so we need to find a way for you to control your powers in a safe way, except when you need to make them unsafe. As it were.” Bruce pulls over a jug of water so that it sits in front of you.

“Look at the water, then think about a time when you were scared, angry, happy- anything. Then try and make the water move…” 

You try. You think about times when you were scared. Nothing happens. When you were angry. Nothing happens. Happy. Nothing. 

Then suddenly you feel a sharp pain just beneath your left ribs, that swims through your body so fast it’s like it never happened. The water in the jug rises up into a bubble.

“Tony! What the hell?” Nat says.

“I thought it might do something. It did.” Tony motions to the bubble of water sitting above the jug. 

“Try and move it,” Bruce says.

You think of how Tony just shocked you and the pain that came with that and the bubble moves and inch to the left. You think of Clint, strangling you and the pain then. The bubble moves again, this time, a foot or two. You think of all the times that Loki inflicted pain on you, every single time you felt even a lick of pain. This time, the rest of the water rises out the jug and pools in mid- air with the rest of the water. You think again and the water spreads out into a flat layer that forms a dome over the whole counter. You make the water freeze, thinking again.

“I think you got it,” says Tony.

“It’s pain,” you say “I can control it when I think of pain.”


	28. Longing

You sit at the edge of your bed with your head in your hands, staring at the floor. Pain. You can control your powers when you think of pain. When pain is inflicted on you.

Is that a bad thing? You ask yourself.

Why would thinking of such awful things help me with this? 

Why do I have to recall these horrible experiences just to do something?

I don’t want to think about those things!

“Hey, are you-,” A voice pulls you from your thoughts. You didn’t even realise you were crying until you turned around sharply to see Steve in the doorway react to the tears rolling down your cheeks.

“Are- are you okay?”

You respond by turning your head around again back to its place in your hands.

Quickly you feel a warm, comforting hand on your shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, we may have been slightly insensitive.” Steve pauses. “I know you’ve been through a lot.”

“How long?” Your voice is raspy. “How long did he have me?”

You know that Steve will understand what you are asking.

“Just over a week.” He says, his voice full of sadness.

“A week,” you breathe “You know, Bucky was there. He talked about you. A lot.”

You look up from the floor at Steve.

“He tried to stop Loki from- from doing- those things- to me.”

A smile tugs at the corner of Steve’s lips. 

“Yeah, he would do that.”

“Steve?” he looks at you “Where is he? Where is Bucky?” 

The smile falls from his lips and sadness fills his blue eyes.

* * *  
Steve walks down the hall in front of you. His hands are at his sides, his fingers slightly bent, all in the same position. His arms swing next to him in perfect time with his steps. All of his movements, the way he holds himself, his expression, is calm. Too calm. As if he is trying to hide something.

He stops in front of a white door. He opens it and holds it open for you. As you walk in you look at Steve but you remember why you are here and look into the room.

Bucky is there. Lying on a gurney with straps holding him to it. He looks the other way, clearly not having heard the door open and you walk in. 

“Why is he strapped down?” you ask Steve. The sight of Bucky like this brings back the events of the previous days and is enough to make you quiver with fear and anger at the same time.

“They don’t trust me.” You look back over to Bucky who stares you directly in the eye. 

“You don’t look too good,” he says to you.

“You don’t look so good yourself.” You say. Bucky still has a haunting look to him with multiple injuries. You remember your own injuries, most having healed by now. 

“Are you- are you okay?” Bucky asks “The last time I saw you, you were screaming.”

“Wait- you were there with the serum thing?”

“Yeah. I thought- I thought they were making you into a super-soldier like Steve. But you look- normal.”

“No super soldier. I can do something else though,” you say.

“What do you mean?”

There is a sink in the corner of the room. You focus all of your attention on the tap and think. The water glides out of the tap and floats into the room, each minuscule drop separating until the water looks like dust. It forms a spiral in the room and spins around. Then you move it to circle around you and Bucky, slowly moving it back into the sink.  
Your focus breaks and you look back at Bucky.

“That was beautiful,” He breathes.

“No one has said that before,” you say. 

“As always, I prove myself to be unique in every way,”

You laugh a little.

“It’s good to see you,” He says.  
********  
It’s a week later and you are sitting next to Bucky reading out some of the day’s news to him.  
You have been to see him every day and have shown him the rest of your powers. He told you more about when he was held by HYDRA and the days that came before that. Still, Furry wouldn’t let his restraints go and as a result, Bucky was still strapped down every day with only 4 breaks a day. 

“I wish I could do something about these,” you say tugging at one of the straps. 

“Nah don’t worry about it. Just you and Steve being here every day is enough to make me happier than I’ve been in about 70 years,” he says.

You smile and continue reading.

It’s around 3 o’clock in the afternoon when suddenly the Heli-carrier shakes and you fall from your chair.

“What the hell was that?” you ask out loud. 

Then, over the speakers you hear; “Engine one it down, repeat, engine one is down!”

Suddenly the door opens and Tony rushes in.

“Okay kid I’m gonna have to deal with this but you- stay here. Don’t get involved.”

“What?” you ask but you are too late and Tony has left already.

After several minutes of waiting in anticipation and confusion, Bucky says; “We’re falling,”

“What do you mean? How can you tell-,” you are interrupted by shouts outside the door and footsteps. The door is kicked open and two men run in. Both are in shield uniform. One of them rushes over to you and hauls you from your chair and twists your arms painfully to restrain them behind your back. You cry out in pain when the man pushes you to your knees and shoves heavy handcuffs onto your wrists. 

You focus. You think and imagine. You call up the water and the wind to help you. But. Nothing. You feel nothing. Your powers aren’t working.

The other man in the room has pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

“сильно желающий,” The man says in Russian. 

You recognize this word. Steve warns you about this word.

“Longing,”

“No! NO BUCKY BUCKY” You scream at Bucky while the man continues to read out words in Russian. The man holding you down clamps his hand over your mouth to stop you screaming. 

 

“Homecoming, one, freight car,”

The man stops reading and hurries to remove the straps holding Bucky down. 

Then Buck says something in Russian. “Ready to comply,”

The man removes his hand from your mouth.

“Bucky?” 

He snaps his head around to look at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was a really long chapter but very enjoyable to write, therefore I would appreciate any comments with your opinion.  
> Thank you guys!


	29. Different Eyes

He snaps his head around to look at you.

Slowly he places his hands beside his body on the bed to lift himself off. He walks around the corner and stops in front of you. You are still slumped on the floor and in some pain after the other man handcuffed you. The other man, the one who read the words, says something in Russian to Bucky. This time, you don’t understand what he says. 

Bucky reaches his metal arm down and takes hold of your throat, lifting you up slowly. His grip is tight. Too tight and the pain is unbearable. Quickly he wraps his arm around your throat and the other around your middle, pulling you into him tightly. The other two mean throw open the door again and all four of you leave; Bucky still holding you. 

“Bucky! Bucky please! Listen to me. Fight their control don’t let it affect you please,” you say to him.

He only responds by whipping a knife off one of the other men and slicing it across your cheek. You cry out loudly and he positions the knife over your neck. His message is clear. Make another sound and he’ll slice it across your neck. 

The gash on your cheek starts to drip and you feel the blood flowing down your face and it dripping onto Bucky’s metal arm. You are too consumed by pain and fear to notice that you are taken out onto the deck of the Heli-carrier and carried onto one of the jets. Bucky pulls you on when you try to resist.

Then, when the plane is taking off, the doors not yet closed, you see Steve rushing out of the Heli-carrier with the most horrified look on his face. You only see him fall to his knees and then the door closes. 

Suddenly Bucky spins you around and pushes you roughly against the wall of the plane. Your feet slip and you fall to the floor. Then Bucky hits your shoulder with so much force that you hit the side again, this time hitting your head and falling on your side.  
A sharp pain in your head, a burning pain on your cheek and you are completely powerless with these strange handcuffs painfully restraining your hands behind you. Your hair is loose and fell the same direction when you fell to the ground. Your legs are bent at an awkward angle. Your vision becomes blurry and slowly, you black out. 

 

* * * * * 

This time, when you wake up you realise immediately you are nowhere friendly. The ground feels cold and hard beneath you and you know your injuries are worse than before. Your hands are in front of you and when you open your eyes you see a clamp on one wrist which leads to a chair which is attached to the wall. 

While your eyes wander around looking at your surroundings you realise you are not alone.

* * * * * * 

She was unconscious for a very long time, which is quite understandable. She was probably sick of being kidnapped time and time again. Her hair was flung over her head and she lay on her side. Her hands are still cuffed behind her. Bucky assumed that was so that she couldn’t use her abilities. She was in the same position from when she was flung into the cell and him after her. 

Bucky had not realised he was being controlled. It had felt like he was floating in water and his body was still moving, doing all the things that HYDRA wanted him to do. She probably thought the worst of him now. 

He could see that she was hurt. He realised that he had probably done that himself at the orders of HYDRA and he hated himself for it. Her face was scratched, her lip, split and her eyes, even though they were closed, were full of sadness. But probably the most difficult thing to see was a large slash across her cheek down the side of her face. He didn't know if he had done that to her.

He was afraid. He was afraid for her. Loki would not be merciful with her. She had only seen a glimpse of his violence and anger but there was much more that would follow that. He was sure of it. 

Most of all he was afraid for what they had planned for her. Dr. Banner and the others had not understood what it was that Loki wanted with her. She had told him everything. How he had taken her from her ordinary life and messed with her so many times she forgot what life was like before. And, she had only been taken about two weeks ago. 

It was when Bucky was thinking all these things that she began to wake up. This time, her eyes were different.


	30. He and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to briefly thank you guys a lot for reading my work. I can't believe this is the 30th chapter. I didn't think I would continue for this long but have no fear I am going to keep going. Thank you again for supporting me thus far.

Slowly you open your eyes and the world around you comes into focus. The first thing you see is the last thing you want to see. Bucky. As soon as your brain can register his existence in front of you, you back away quickly to the far corner of the cell that you are both kept in. He is shocked at your actions and makes to come towards you, but then something passes over his face and you know he realises why you shrink away from him. He may not know what he’s done but you don’t know which Bucky is in the cell with you. 

“I’m not- He’s not-,” Bucky tries to form a sentence while crouching down with his hands out showing a lack of any sort of weapon. Like a human trying to show an animal, they’re not dangerous. And just like an animal, you are still not certain, you don’t trust that he won’t hurt you. You remember everything now, some of the things he did to you weren’t necessary, he did them willingly, just to weaken you so you wouldn’t struggle. 

“I’m not being controlled. I can’t remember what happened- whatever I did- it wasn’t me,” He speaks calmly but with desperation. He takes a small step towards to you but immediately you shrink away again. 

“Alright, Okay- just tell me. Did I hurt you?” 

Did he hurt you? Is he really asking that question? Your internal reaction to his question probably told him everything that he wanted to know and guilt flashes over him. 

“What did I do?” You don’t even need to answer before Bucky notices one arm curled around your stomach and your leg bent at an awkward angle. Only then does he seem to register the slash across your face on one cheek. 

He makes to step forward again. “The last thing I remember is you reading the newspaper to me, the Heli-carrier shaking, and the men slamming into the room. That’s all. Please, can I see?” 

This time you have more trust in him and you nod very slightly. That is all he needs to see and he rushes to your side placing one hand on the small of your back and lying you down properly. He moves your arm and makes to lift up your shirt but stops suddenly. 

“Please?” He asks and again you nod. 

He slowly lifts up the fabric as a person takes a photograph, carefully, but desperate to see a positive result. His reaction is not the same as someone looking at a bad photo though. 

All along your torso, there are blue and purple marks, marks that a regular person could not cause. Bucky doesn’t speak for a minute but the muscles in his neck are strained, clearly finding this sight a difficult one to process. 

Slowly, he looks up and his eyes fix on the slash along your cheek. He raises his hand up to your face and at first you flinch but you find his touch to be gentle.   
“I’m sorry,” he says, his voice barely a whisper but loud enough for you to hear. 

“Well.” The sudden interruption combined with the fear that goes along with the voice you hear stops you cold. “Isn’t this a touching scene?” 

Bucky is the first to move. He turns around and stands up trying not to fear Loki. 

“Oh well it's not you I’m after today- Winter Soldier,” Loki says pacing around the side of the cell reaching a position from where he can look you directly in the eye. 

“Apologies my dear for the handcuffs, you must understand their necessity.”

“What do you want,” Bucky says each word strongly again a façade of his real feelings. 

“I’ll say it again. It's not you that I want.” Loki mimics Bucky’s voice, pronouncing each word just as strongly. He looks back to you. “It looks like the dear asset messed with your face a bit,” 

Bucky tenses again. 

“We’ll have to sort that out, but I’m afraid it will scar,” Loki quickly walks back around to the front of the cell. The door flies open and suddenly Bucky is pressed up against the wall by an invisible force. Loki’s arm is outstretched as he walks over to you. Bucky starts to show signs of being choked as Loki’s hand twists slightly. He kneels down in front of you, who are shrinking into the furthest corner trying to get away from the man. 

Loki reaches out a hand and brushes it against your face, you turn away and shut your eyes tightly. 

“When he does it, it's fine and you only react slightly. When I wish to touch your face you shrink away.” Loki says every work with vehemence and anger. “You’ll soon learn you can’t simply shrink away from me. I do what I want, and I’ll do what I want with you.” 

With that Loki strokes the side of your face before grabbing your arm painfully and hauling you from the ground. Bucky struggles even more than before and is choked by Loki even more than before. 

You try and resist Loki’s pull but the Asgardian strength that he possesses means that you can get away. Loki releases his grip on Bucky, who falls to the ground clutching his throat and gasping for air, and grabs you around the waist and carrying you crying away from the cell which now seems so warm. The last thing you see before tears completely cloud your eyesight is Bucky on the floor of the cell banging his fists against the bars in anger and screaming your name.


	31. Marked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that this chapter was not at all easy to write and in reality it took me a few weeks to work out what I wanted to write and how to write it. I kept putting it off and forgetting to write. This is partially inspired by a section from - an ember in the ashes- which I recently read.

Chapter 31

Loki has a steadfast grip on you as he continues to drag you away from Bucky. You don’t even concentrate on where you are or where he is taking you. You don’t even know what to think about, what to concentrate on at this point when everything is so complicated.

Soon you find you have to concentrate because Loki has opened the door to a room and has thrown you inside. You roll over the floorboards before hitting a wall on the other side of the room. Your vision takes a second to clear, but when it does you see Loki slowly closing the door and locking it. Then he walks over to you and crouches down beside your slumped body. 

Breathing heavily, you try to scramble away from him but he grabs your hip firmly and pushes you into the wall, making you cry out. 

“You made a big mistake, trying to get away,” Loki says brushing to the side of your face with his free hand.

Your hands are still cuffed behind your back, so you are completely unable to use your powers or even use your arms to try and fight him off. Even so, you try and shrink away from his looming figure, shutting your eyes and turning your head away from him. 

“I think you forget- who I am,” He says grabbing your chin and forcing you to look at him.  
“You cannot hide from me; I think it's time that you remembered that.” He twists his grip so that your neck is exposed. “If you fight me, if you scream, your new friend will suffer,” He growls that last word, staring into your eyes which fill with tears. 

You don’t want anything to happen to Bucky. If the roles were reversed- you just know- he would do what is right. You have come too far together for you to give up on him now.

Loki takes hold of your shoulder and pulls you out from the wall before roughly placing his hand on your lower back to lift you up. You wince at his touch, remembering how Bucky so delicately held you there not so long ago. 

Your mind is ripped from that not so distant memory as Loki throws you onto the very large bed on the other side of the room. In an instant he is on you, pressing his body onto yours. 

“You probably think I’m going to force myself on you- now- but I am going to let that vision infest itself into your mind so that you fear every new moment until it comes to pass,” again he strokes the side of your face “Oh I have much planned for you before that,” he runs one hand up the side of your leg, up your waist and he takes hold of both your arms, taking them from still behind your back, the cuffs suddenly gone, and securing them above your head to the headboard. After securing your feet, with difficulty at first due to your constant kicking, he stands above you, looking down, strands of his black hair drooping down. 

“I have had this little idea in my head for a while now. Like I said, you forget who I really am and I think you should always remember that. Wherever you go.” He finishes bluntly.  
His movements quick and nimble, he falls down to you, a knife in hand, and cuts off your shirt. He works slowly, drawing out every ounce of pain that he causes you. Every cut of the knife makes you scream out, louder than you ever thought you could scream. 

The restraints hold you back but you pull against them until your wrists and ankles are raw. Tears stream down your face and slowly, hope begins to die in your eyes. 

You don’t need to look down to know where he is working. From the skin of your collarbone to that over your heart, he makes his mark. 

When he finishes, he stands proudly over you, looking at his masterpiece. Tears cloud your vision and you let your head drop to the side quickly losing consciousness, but you don’t need to look to see what he has done. 

He has branded you. A large, red, raw, ‘L’ now brands you and will stay there forever.


	32. Take the air

Loki continues to torment you, every moment that you are awake and those moments when you are not. He gets inside your head, makes you dream things, so that when you wake up you are glistening with sweat and gasping for air. You know these dreams are his fault because when you wake up he is always across the room, sitting in the shadows, with a smirk on his face. 

His torment on you, physically, also continues, and each day he adds new marks to your collection of scars. 

He takes you to a large room where he demands you to use your powers, like calling a performing monkey to dance, and when you do not comply, his spear meets your skin again, and again, and again. If you try to use your powers on him, the punishment is the same. 

One day you are in this room and two men enter carrying a slumped man between them. Then two more men enter from the other side of the room carrying someone you recognise immediately. 

Bucky.

You scream his name and instantly start to run towards his figure but suddenly you are held back by an invisible force, which lifts your body into the air and drops you 15 feet to the ground, taking the air out of you.

“You don’t get to talk to him,” Loki says, pacing around, “you only get to protect him today,”

“Now, this kind man here is going to film everything that you do, I want your precious saviours, those imbeciles, to see everything that you do here today,” he motions to a man holding a smartphone up, filming your every move.

The man you don’t know is now tied to a chair at the other end of the room. Loki grabs your arm and hauls you to your feet. 

“Now,” he says, standing behind you with one hand at the small of your back, “I want you, my dear, to take the life out of this man,” He points to the seated figure.

You start to step back instinctively, not believing what he just said. But Loki’s hand is strong on your waist and he pushes you forward again. 

“I can’t,” you say, your eyes beginning to brim with tears. 

“Oh but you can, and you will. Or- James here will feel any pain that you do not inflict.” Loki says.

“I-I can’t, I will not,”

“I thought this would be an issue,” Loki grabs a fistful of your hair and drags you over to where Bucky is held. 

With one hand he holds you up and he holds out the other to Bucky. Suddenly Bucky screams and he drops to the floor, his head in his hands, writhing in pain. He flips over and you can see trails of blood from his nose, the physical toll on him obvious. 

“Stop! Wait- No- don’t- don’t hurt him- PLEASE!” you find yourself saying before your brain can stop you.   
Loki looks from his victim to you and Bucky stops writhing.   
He releases your hair and slowly you walk over to the centre of the room.

“Take the air from him (Y/N),” Loki says 

You reach one arm out towards the man, hesitating as you consider what you are doing. Tears start to fall from your eyes and cloud your vision. Clearly, Loki can see your hesitation as he shouts;  
“HE WILL FEEL MORE PAIN THAN YOU CAN EVER IMAGINE,” 

With that you begin working your air power in the opposite way, taking the air from the man in the chair. More tears fall, as the man pulls against his restraints, his cheeks becoming hollow as the rest of his body does. He can’t even scream, he has nothing left to make a sound with at this point. And then suddenly, he stops, he simply stops everything.

Loki is behind you again, both hands on your waist and he whispers in your ear. “Now that wasn’t so hard now was it?”

* * * * *   
When Loki takes you back to your room, he turns to you and says, “I can imagine that you are feeling quite tainted after that my dear, so I’ll allow you to wash before we continue,”

He motions towards a door and you quickly walk and enter the bathroom, wondering where this newfound kindness has come from. You lock the door once you are inside even though you know that wouldn’t stop him. But somehow it makes you feel better. 

You quickly strip off your clothes and climb into the giant shower, flipping it on. As the warm water begins to run over your body you feel safer, secure somehow. You relish this feeling, trying to forget the situation you are in. 

Then a cold feeling passes over you and your heart beats faster. You feel two cold hands gripping tightly on your waist and all the warmth you had before is gone. 

“No,”


	33. Green Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello- so I am writing this a month after having posted this chapter but I have been re-writing the first 20 chapters. Mostly just awful grammar mistakes but I changed one event ever so slightly. It probably won't make much of a difference to the story from now on but if you want to be up to date- you might want to read from:  
> Chapter 6-9 (they are really short but I did change a few things)  
> Sorry for not posting in a while I hope to get back on track now.

Then a cold feeling passes over you and your heart beats faster. You feel two cold hands gripping tightly on your waist and all the warmth you had before is gone. 

“No,”

“What my dear? Did you really think I would let you have such a kindness for nothing?”

Panicking and very aware of the situation you fumble around trying to pry Loki’s hands from your waist.  
He stands much taller than you and from the corner of your eye, you can see his dark hair. This only makes you more afraid. He encloses his hands around your middle, trapping your arms at the same time.

“Oh (Y/N), don’t you understand? You are mine now.” He growls into your ear and you let out a whimper. “You are mine,”

You hold your chin up and shake your head, your eyes filling with tears. “I am no one’s,”

“Don’t anger me (Y/N),” 

“I am not yours. I will never belong to you in any way,” You say desperately.

He wraps his arms tighter now, hurting you and you begin to cry more now. 

“How dare you. How dare you talk to me in that way. Your King.” He presses himself up against and you are painfully aware of every part of his body against yours.

“No. No –Loki! No!”

“I rather like the way you say my name,”.

At that point, Loki spins you around and pushes you against the wall of the shower. You shut your eyes tightly and try to push him away from you but he presses his body against yours once more. You swallow loudly and the pain takes over as Loki’s hands run, hungrily all over you. 

* * *

You cannot remember all that happened, only that now you are now lying in the bed where Loki had first begun his torture on you, by branding you with his mark forever. Now you are here again this time covered in bruises and hurting all over. You are far too tired to move at all and you feel sick to your core. Loki lies beside you, his body pressed against yours, one arm flung across you, holding you tightly to him. 

You feel, in fact, so vile that you would much rather be completely unconscious at the moment than feel all that you can. 

Slowly you build up the courage to try and move his arm from your body and you slowly, gently pick up his hand and lay it away from you. You shift away from him, fully aware that if you try and move too much that he would wake up. Suddenly Loki grabs your hip and pulls you towards him. He quickly pushes you under him and pins your wrists down.

“You weren’t trying to get away were you,” he lowers his lips close to your ear, “you know that doesn’t work for you, don’t you my dear?” You let out a loud whimper.

Loki presses his lips to yours kissing you forcefully. Hungrily, as you try to squirm away from him. In response, he bites your lower lip. Hard. Hard enough to draw blood and make you cry out against his lips. 

“Now. I have something to do before some very important people arrive,” he says.

All of a sudden he presses two fingers to your temple and you feel a sudden burst of pain where his fingers are. At this moment you can only see a green light while hot flashes of pain ripple through your body. You find you are unable to move from the constant pain curling through you. Suddenly the pain locates to down the whole side where Loki’s fingers are still pressed to your temple. 

Then, Loki removes his fingers from your temple and the pain stops immediately. 

“Wha- what did you do to me?” you ask shakily. 

He smirks at you and you find your eyes slowly shutting, your vision becoming blurry.  
You can only hear him say;  
“I gave you something so that I will be with you even more now,”


	34. Mr Pierce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello- so I am writing this a month after having posted the previous chapter but I have been re-writing the first 20 chapters. Mostly just awful grammar mistakes but I changed one event ever so slightly. It probably won't make much of a difference to the story from now on but if you want to be up to date- you might want to read from:  
> Chapter 6-9 (they are really short but I did change a few things)  
> Sorry for not posting in a while I hope to get back on track now.

The next time that you are able to look into a mirror you see a faint, twisting spiral of dark green lines running from the left side of your neck all the way to your abdomen where the lines become even fainter and become invisible. 

You don’t know what they are and you are pretty sure that at a first glance, they wouldn’t be seen but they are still visible. 

You do know that they are a result of whatever Loki did to you and they serve, along with your growing collection of scars, as a painful reminder of those experiences. 

 

Loki stands in front of you. He is dressed in a more formal manner than he as for the last few weeks and he seems incredibly tense.

“I need you to be completely perfect today,” he says stroking a strand of hair away from your face. You flinch at his touch. “You cannot do anything like before- you just CANNOT,” 

Frightened by his sudden outburst of anger, you nod quickly. 

“There are some very important people coming to see me- and you- today, and what they see will very much influence your future.” 

He steps away from you and waves his hand upwards. 

Metal, unforgiving chains appear, winding down and wrapping around your wrists and pulling them up until you are nearly lifted off the floor. You are trapped and completely vulnerable. 

You are thankful that you are, at least wearing clothes to be in this position. 

You grimace at the pain, looking up to see the new chains connecting with the ceiling. 

Loki comes towards you again and looks down at you. Then he quickly walks out of the room. 

Around five minutes late he returns with several men, all dressed in suits and looking very smart and formal. 

Loki steps in front of them, his back to you. 

“Gentlemen, let me show you what I have been working on. This-” he gestures to you, “will be our new weapon along with everything else I have given you. Information on her- abilities- are in your information books. I promise you this is unlike anything you have ever seen,” 

A man in a grey suit, glasses and light blond hair, steps forward. 

“Mr Pierce?” Loki asks.

“How do I know that she will cooperate- that she will do what we want. I have seen no evidence of her abilities and yet you want me to trust you completely? I don’t trust this Loki.”

“I thought that might come up as an issue. Let me show you what she is capable of,” With that, he waved a hand towards you.

Suddenly, and not of your own will, fire leaps from your hands towards the ceiling. Loki seems to have cast some sort of protection against the wood of the ceiling as the fire encircles your form, completely surrounding you. 

He waves his hand again and the fire turns to water, then snow, falling down and quickly turning the room white. A large wind emerges, like a tornado sucking all the snow away. The effort of this much power is excruciating and you are not controlling this- Loki is. 

“As you can see- she is very powerful and I can control her completely at will.” 

The wind dies down and Mr Pierce steps towards you. Loki quickly overtakes him and swiftly stops in front of the other man. 

“I cannot trust you just yet Alexander. Our deal is not final is it?” Loki says

“It is now,” the other man says bluntly and he and Loki quickly shake hands.

“It is time to put our plan into motion,” he says, walking over to a table. He opens his briefcase and takes out a syringe. 

“We leave them to find her and let them suffer the consequences,” Alexander Pierce says before plunging the needle into your neck. White hot pain flashes through you and then you see black.


	35. Floating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I haven't updated guys. I just needed to re-evaluate the story and where it was going. But your comments motivated me to continue so thanks for that.

Chapter 35

You feel as if you are floating

And for the moment all you can see is white 

Your memories in your head a mess, all entwined, with no apparent beginning or end.

You know that you aren’t breathing but you don’t feel the need to take another breath. Not yet anyway.

You are not hungry or thirsty, nor do you feel full.

For the moment, you are simply content to float. So, you close your eyes and float.

 

****

“What should we do with him, sir?” One of the two men asks holding an unconscious Bucky Barnes in their arms.

Loki’s face is unreadable for a while until something flashes across his eyes.

“Wait put him down for a second,” he orders.   
He walks over to Bucky leaning over him.

“Bring him with us,” he says standing up straight, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Yes sir,” the men reply and start to haul Bucky into the jet. 

*** 

Bucky wakes up first, he feels grass under his hands as he sits up, his head ringing and pounding. He remembers how Loki had kept him, had kept them both and what he had made her do. 

Then he remembers about her and quickly panic sets in when he realises he doesn’t know where she is.   
Does Loki still have her? Bucky dreads to think what he has done to her in the space of time they were apart.  
He frantically looks about searching for her. 

Then he sees a streak of colour in the grass and knows it’s her hair. He quickly stumbles up, ignoring the pain in his body and moves as quickly as he can towards her. 

She is unconscious as he was and no matter how many times he shakes her, she doesn’t wake up. 

So, Bucky carefully slips his hands under her and picks her up, holding her close to him as he begins to run to the edge of the field that they were both in. 

It doesn’t prove difficult to find a small town. 

Perhaps too easy- a small voice says in the back of Bucky’s head but he ignores it knowing only that he needs to help her. 

Soon he finds someone willing to lend their phone to the crazy man carrying an unconscious girl and rings the only number he knows. But first, he needs to work out which country he is in to call emergency services.

**** 

“How is it that for all our high-tech trackers and computers and whatnot that we have, not any of them were able to find them. But instead, they manage to find us?” Steve half shouts at Tony and Bruce.

“Steve- I know you’re angry that we couldn’t find them- but – we really couldn’t. The fact that Bucky was able to call and get help is strange.” Natasha says.

“It is not normal that we couldn’t find them and it’s not normal that they found us, “Bruce adds. 

“Oh, for god’s sake guys just say it. Look Cap- it was too easy- too easy for them to call us- for them to be able to get to safety- for them to get away from Loki,” Tony says “Something isn’t right here guys and we all know it- it’s crazy that Loki would have let them go, he was all intent on just getting them back,”

“Yes, and look what he’s done to them in the meantime when we couldn’t find them!” Steve shouts now.

“I realise that her injuries are extreme-” Bruce starts

“EXTREME? She was clearly just a punching bag for Loki to take his anger out on! Have you seen her?” Steve says.

“Yes, of course, I have seen them- I know they are bad but there are also signs of something very unusual there. Something I- we haven’t seen before,” Bruce explains.

“What are you talking about Bruce?” Natasha asks

“You’ve seen those green lines all over her right? Those are not helping her health right now. They seem to be causing some sort of illness with her. She is so weak that she can’t fight it. The fact is- this unusual and bizarre illness- caused by Loki or not- is slowly doing her too much harm for her to survive,”

“WHAT” Bucky shouts loudly, having just walked into the room.


	36. I'm fine now

Chapter 36

You have stopped floating. And now you miss it strangely.  
You wake up surrounded by people and it immediately makes you anxious. Because these are not people that you know and for a minute you think that you are not away from him. 

You were so sure, so sure that you were away, that you were both away. You remember Bucky holding you and you remember him being so worried. But now you are not sure why that is.

* Why were you so worried Bucky? I’m fine, I really am. *

“I don’t like how long she’s been out Banner…”

“ I don’t like the look of those scars….”

These are the things that you think that you have heard. But you’re not sure; you’re not really sure of anything anymore. Except maybe your own name.

“Buck- look! Her eyes! I could have sworn I saw them move. There! Again! TONY- BRUCE!” you recognise Steve’s kind voice and it reassures you already. 

Then you feel someone take your hand and you know who it is.

You open your eyes completely and your heart fills with relief to see Bucky sitting beside you- holding your hand. 

“Hey,” his voice is warm and deep.

“Hey,” you say back, your own voice dry and quiet.

He jumps up quickly and offers you water which you take eagerly.

You look over to the doorway to see Tony and Bruce enter the room. 

“Well- it certainly is nice to not see you unconscious anymore,” Tony says smiling.

“How long was I asleep for?”

“3 days,” Bucky says beside you- he is holding your hand again. “How much do you remember?”

“I- I remember being in a field- I couldn’t wake up but I remember that,”

“What else do you remember?” Bruce says looking worried

Now as you try and recall events preceding the field, you shiver and your heart drops cold.

Bucky seems to have noticed your reaction. “Don’t push it guys. We have plenty of time to find out what happened,”

“Bucky-,” Steve says, gently, looking at his friend.

“I said- don’t push it, Steve. We have plenty of time now,” Bucky says forcefully, clutching your hand a little tighter.

If you were in any other condition you would have argued and you would have found out what it was that everybody was clearly not saying. 

But now all you want to do is sleep again.

You are strangely exhausted after even so little interaction. 

It’s all you can do not to drop back down to the pillow and sleep again. 

But even trying hard not to fall back asleep again you find yourself dreaming already.

But you never feel Bucky let go of your hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had the feeling to write today- I know it's not a long chapter but I feel like sometimes it's nice to write more regularly even if the chapters are slightly shorter.
> 
> Let me know if you would prefer, longer chapters, but not so regular, or smaller chapters, and more frequently.


	37. Tesseract complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long- thank you all for bearing with me. Things have just been really busy lately.

Bruce is attending to your injuries. All of the little, and the big, scars, cuts and bruises that cover your whole body. Occasionally you wince when he presses too hard on one, but Bruce is quick to whisper a small “sorry” each time.

“Look- uh- (Y/N)- do you mind if I ask you. Did Loki do all of this to you?”

At the mention of that name, you tense up immediately which Bruce doesn’t fail to notice. 

“Uh- I’m sorry I didn’t-,”

“Yes,”

“What?”

“Yes. Loki did do this to me,”

“Okay. That’s good to know.” Bruce says as he continues working.

“But- don’t worry. We won’t let Loki get you again,”

“Oh, like you wouldn’t let him get to me last time?” You feel tears already forming, your eyes glistening but your face remaining emotionless.

“No. Not like last time. Things are different now. Hey- look it’s going to be okay,” he says as a single tear makes its path down your cheek.

“I can make a lot of these scars and marks disappear pretty easily but these larger ones- especially the ‘L’ will not be easy to get off. There are some laser treatments that I can get for you but-,”

“No- leave the larger ones. I think I need them now.”

“Okay. If that’s what you decide.”

“Yes. It is,”

****** 

Bucky goes back to see her after Bruce had finished his work. They had told him, and he had seen for himself, that she had lived through horrible things. He had seen the scars scattered over her body and he didn’t want to bring himself to remember what they looked like but he sees them sure enough when he goes back to her. 

Bucky walks into the makeshift hospital room back in the tower in New York. Immediately he sees the horrible ‘L’ shaped mark on her torso. But he knows that he had to contain his anger and so he ignores it and goes to her side. 

“Hey- how are you doing?”

She is awake and gazes lifelessly to the side, out of the window, simply staring at the city. Instantly his heart drops through his feet and he would do anything to see her smile again. But at the moment she is completely expressionless and emotionless. 

****   
Bucky spends more and more time with you after this. He starts to bring you things as well. Things from home which you are not completely sure how he obtained but you have a pretty good idea how. 

He also spends time with you for rehabilitation. After all of the torment that Loki put you through you were emotionally and physically weak and that needed rebuilding. So, you spent time in the gym doing muscle exercises with a physiotherapist. Only the best one in New York thanks to Tony.

And even when you were meant to do the exercises alone Bucky would still be there, making sure you were doing everything correctly and catching you the occasional time you fell over.

You were so grateful to him; to all of the team- especially Tony for funding it all, but you didn’t know and couldn’t bring yourself to thank them. No matter how hard you tried. 

You had also had some training with your powers. While you were gone, which had apparently been about 6 weeks, the ‘avengers’ had had another crisis to deal with, even though, as they assured you profusely, they had never stopped for a single second to look for you and Bucky. 

It seemed now there was an additional member of the group. A young woman named Wanda who had powers that were similar to yours. And obtained in much the same way.

Wanda had taken a liking to you, and you to her so you spent more time with her as well. She was the one who helped you to develop and control your powers. It was through these sessions that you realised how lucky you were, compared to Wanda. In the beginning, she had had no one to help her like she was now helping you and she had had to work things out for herself. 

She taught you how to use your abilities without having to think every time about the pain you had suffered. She taught you how to develop them so that anything that you wanted to do, you could do. And she taught you how to control them so as not to hurt anyone else. But- in reality, neither of you had really mastered that at all. But you both kept working on this. It was nice to feel like you had friends again after all that time spent with the cold-hearted Loki. Slowly you felt like you were gaining some character and personality back. 

*** 

One day Bruce and Tony come into the gym when you are lightly training with Bucky. 

“We need to talk- alone preferably,” Bruce says earnestly.

“Well anything you need to say to me you can say in front of Bucky,” you say.

“Alright. So, I- we’ve been studying the green lines that are all over your skin- I don’t know if you remember but I took a sample- anyway. What it is, is that- um,” Bruce begins to stutter.

“Oh, just cut to the chase for god’s sake,” Tony interrupts him. “We think that somehow Loki managed to use pieces of the Tesseract- there was this whole thing a while back-,”

“Yeah, I read up on it,” you say quickly.

“Yeah so, we think Loki managed to get part of the Tesseract- in you,” Tony says the last part very slowly.

“WHAT?” Bucky pipes up.

“We think he somehow put the stone in your veins,” Bruce says.

“Well what would that mean?” you ask slowly.

“I think it would mean that part of the space gem- which is what we think the tesseract is, Thor agrees with us,” Bruce looks over to Tony who nods in approval, “We think that you could use the properties of this gem,”

“Which are?” 

“We’re not exactly sure- yet,”

“Great.”

“But the key thing is here- we do know that if Loki still has part of the gem- the tesseract- he could possibly use it to- well, control you,”

“Control me?”

“Yes.”

“Then why hasn’t he already?”


	38. Precautions

“I am so sorry for this.”

“It is purely as a precaution” Steve assures you as he fastens the clamps around your wrists, arms, torso, legs and ankles, that hold you tightly to the chair. 

“No- it’s fine. I understand why this is necessary,”

“That’s the spirit!” Tony pipes up from behind the chair as he fiddles with the electrics.

“No- I don’t understand- this- THIS is ridiculous. She is not dangerous in any way, shape or form!” Bucky says angrily, watching the process.

“Look, Buck- we can’t risk Loki being able to control (Y/N) and her injuring or worse killing all of us,” Tony says.

“Don’t call me that you little- “

“Bucky,” you say “It’s fine.” 

“Okay so I’ve hooked up the weird chair thingy- with – never mind that’s boring- basically you try to break the clamps, you get electrocuted, you try and break the chair, you get electrocuted, you even so much as breathe on the glass, you-” 

“-get electrocuted. Right.” You cut Tony off.

“You got it” he winks at you.

Everyone finishes up working on the chair and leaves. Bucky stays slouching in a corner watching you.

“So, you just gonna stay there forever?” You ask.

Bucky leaves as well without a word.

*** ***

“We cannot do anything until we know what Loki is planning,” says Steve.

“Yeah alright- alright. We know that Loki can control (Y/N) using the Tesseract- if it so happens that he does have it-” Tony is cut off.

“Which he definitely does,” says Thor.

“There is only one thing that Loki wants,” Thor continues “Power. He has only ever wanted power,”

“And he thinks he can magically get that with conquering New York city?” Tony asks.

“Well it’s a good way to start I suppose,” says Thor. 

“What is it that you’re suggesting?” Steve asks. 

“We don’t have the means to stop Loki at the moment- with the Tesseract and the fact that he can control anyone including (Y/N),”

“What? So, we don’t stop him?”

“Yes,”

“You’ve lost me,” Steve says.

“Wait. I think I get where you’re going with this…” Tony says “Thor is simply stating that any leader who overtakes a formerly free society by force – as will be the case- is going to be unpopular. He can’t replace the system with a democratic or fair one of any sort so his only method of remaining in power is to rule by fear. Making examples of people, threatening them, so that everyone is too afraid to fight back. However, despite this, there is always going to be the thought in everyone’s mind that he has no right to rule or whatever. There is always going to be a rebellion in those situations. Luckily, we’ll be the life of the rebellion and drive it forward. Loki is powerful. That is true. But we have something just as powerful as him.”

Everyone looks confused.

“So, Loki wins and then he lets down his guard just slightly but by then we have the upper hand. We have someone on the inside. And as I said Loki will rule by fear- he will want to make examples of people so we let him do that- that is when he’ll think that he’s most powerful. When he has the command of the room. And that is when we strike.” He continues.

“What? (Y/N)? Are you suggesting that we just let him have her again?” Steve asks, looking more and more angry by the minute. 

“Yes and no. Yes, we let him have her again. We put up a fight. A good one but not our best and Loki thinks he’s won. Loki will use her to his advantage but after he’s won we use her against him.” 

“Not sure I like the sound of that. Anyway, how can we? He can control her! Or have you forgotten that?”

A small “Ohhhh,” comes from the direction of Bruce. 

“Something you’d like to share with the group?” Asks Natasha.

“Tony is suggesting that we let Loki think that he can control her. We had a theory when we worked out that he would be able to do so, that there might be a way to sort of counter-control her as it were. Loki’s sceptre is what he uses to control people so if we have that then we have that ability.” Bruce explains. 

“He’s going to notice if it's missing though. Right?” Natasha asks.

“Sure, he would. But all we need is the energy source or whatever the thing is that’s in the sceptre. I’m sure that that’s the source of the power.” Bruce continues.

“If (Y/N) is able to obtain it- perhaps we can replace it with something for a while. We only need a small part of is. An essence if you will. Then she replaces it and later we strike down Loki.” Tony explains. 

There’s a moment of silence but everyone looks around and there’s an air of agreement in the room. 

“Ahem. Look that all sounds great. Convoluted. Yet great. But are you forgetting (Y/N)? Do you not remember what he did to her last time?” Bucky chimes in. 

“I wouldn’t worry about that- I’ll go with her make sure that she’ll be okay,” Wanda says.

“I’ll say that ever since my brother died I’ve been looking for a way to get back at you- or something.” She says.

“Okay, it seems like we have a plan,” Tony says.


	39. Time to begin

 

_You don’t look too comfortable there…_

‘What?’ you say sitting up- as much as you can- in your seat.

 

_I said that you don’t look too comfortable. Or maybe that’s just how it looks from my angle._

Your head snaps up trying to find the person speaking. You think you know who it is but you do not want to believe it.

 

_Yes, it is who you think it is. Ohhh, don’t look so frightened little one._

You attempt to push some of the fear from your expression as you continue to look around. This time you speak out loud.

 

“How are you doing this?”

 

_Really is that your first question?_

 

“What do you want with me?”

 

_There we go. That’s more what I expected._

 

You clench your jaw.

 

_I have been… contacted. It seems it’s time to begin the new age._

“What do you mean- what does that mean?”

_One of your little friends came to me and expressed her wishes to do the right thing._

 

“Why are you telling me this. Surely, it’s counterproductive to tell me your plan,”

 

_Oh, but we’re partners in this… I feel you should know._

“Get out of my head.”

Now you see his figure in the corner of the room and you feel your body tense up. How did he get in here? Why has no one seen him? Then it dawned on you. This is just one of his tricks.

 

_Clever, isn’t it? I can see and talk to you and you can see and talk to me but no one else can._

Loki says, walking slowly towards you.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

_Can’t I just drop in?_ He gets even closer to you. Suddenly he’s inside the glass prison with you and he’s far too close for comfort.

 

You say nothing and try and keep a blank expression on your face.

 

_If anything is counter- productive here, it’s that your so-called friends have locked you up like this so cruelly._ He reaches a hand towards your face and shock hits you like an iceberg when you actually feel him touch you. You let out a loud gasp and try to move away from his hand.

 

_I don’t know what this is all for. Really. It seems that they don’t understand you._

“Stop it. Stop it now.”

 

His hand moves to your hair, suddenly gripping it tightly and pulling your head backwards.

 

_I don’t think you’re in a position to tell me what to do. Do you?_

 

You say nothing.

 

_Hmm. Well, all you need to know is that I’ll come for you, my dear. Fear not._

 “No, not again,” you breathe shutting your eyes and trying not to cry.

 

_Oh, that’s no reaction to have. Don’t worry. You and I are going to have so much fun once those pests you call friends are out of the way._

 

You fail in concealing your sadness and fear as a few tears escape and draw a trail down your cheeks.

 

He takes his hand and caresses the side of your face, wiping a few tears from your cheek. This time you let out a sob at him touching you and you clench your fists.

 

_I’m really not pleased with how you’ve reacted. After all of this is over I think that we have some work to do with you._

 

And then suddenly he’s gone leaving you tense and trembling at his last statement.


	40. Your skills are needed

Loki POV

“Wake up pet, we are in need of your skills…” I trace a hand down her cheek. She flinches and immediately wakes up from a deep sleep.  
Her breathing is heavy and she has moved as far away from me as is possible in her situation. She is repulsed by me. Perhaps now but soon we’ll be returned to our normal routine.

I unlock the fastenings on that unpleasant chair of hers and I am appalled to see her wrists are raw and bleeding from it.

I take a hold of one wrist “hmmm oh dear, this is unfortunate. It would seem that you need a rest from any form of shackles at the moment my dear. It is a shame that they have done this to you. Only I have permission to damage your beautiful body.”

She visibly shivers at my words and a smile creeps onto my face.

“Now let’s go. We have work to do.” She follows me, she has to with my magic binding her. I lead her into battle and make her use her skills for me. With our combined power, we are unstoppable.

*****

Regular POV

You wake up with a splitting pain in your head and a feeling of a hangover times a thousand.  
You attempt to move your arms but feel that same splitting pain all over your body.

 _What happened?_  
_What did I do?_ – you think, trying to work out the events of the last few days. You find you cannot remember anything.

_How is that possible?_   
_How can I not remember anything? The last think I remember was- oh._

A memory crosses your mind. The last think you can remember is Loki coming to you. You were in the chair, to protect the others and he came to you. You remember him saying that he needed you and letting you out from your little prison.

Now you are thinking- what did Loki make you do?

“(Y/N)? Are you awake?”

Your eyes snap open and you see Wanda sitting in a chair across the room from you.

“Wanda? What are you doing here?”

“The right thing. What we did was the right thing.”

Her words confuse you but she puts a finger to her lips and motions to her ears then to the corners of the room. Her signals are clear enough. There is always someone listening. You know already to play along with whatever is happening.

“What happened Wanda? I can’t remember what happened at all.” You nod your head so she understands that you know to go along with everything.

“There was a fight. Loki freed you. He and you fought together amazingly.”

“Where are we?”

“New York. In the territory that we gained. The battle was won but not the war. There is much work to be done. Shall I take you outside and show you what we have accomplished?”

You nod quickly presuming that you two will be able to speak more freely.

Once you are outside Wanda takes your hand and faces you.

“Oh (Y/N) I am so sorry. There is a plan. We were going to tell you but things happened much faster than we thought they were going to.”

“Wanda. Slow down. I’m not angry. At least, I don’t think I am but you need to tell me precisely what happened. What did I do?”

“Loki came to you and used your powers- he controlled you with whatever he did to you- um- before. That is why you don’t remember anything. He used your powers to harm the others and as I said to win the battle. The plan was to have you and me on the inside- it was Tony’s idea to let him win- to an extent. Then to make sure that he can’t control you- that’s phase two. Then Tony says he is going to stir up the rebellion, the way that Loki is bound to rule will be cruel and rule by power not by respect. He should be easy to overthrow but we need to catch him off guard. Our job right now is to retrieve a section of Loki’s sceptre, get it back to Tony and Bruce who will make sure that Loki cannot control you anymore.”

“Wow that sounds complicated. Why do I feel like you’re missing something out though?” you ask.

“You never fail to notice anything, do you? We need to let Loki think that he can still control you even when he won’t be able to anymore. I know that won’t be easy. Then we strike from the inside. That, combined with the rebellion should be enough to weaken him. But that is all we need. Thor is going to take matters from there.”

“Okay that explains things more but Wanda, I still feel like you’re keeping something from me,” you say.

Wanda looks to the ground.

“Wanda? What is it? What did I do?”

“It’s Bucky.” She says.

Your face falls. Oh god. What did you do?

“It would seem that the trickster god gets a jealous rage.” She says.

“Loki used your powers most against him. He’s not in a good way.” She continues.


	41. Taking control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see guys. I am getting on track with writing again. Hope you enjoy this slightly different chapter. :-)

 

You are completely silenced by Wanda’s last comment and really don’t say anything for a good while. You are on the roof of the Start / Avengers tower, Loki’s base for his second attack on New York City.

 

“Loki holds grudges. That’s why I think we’re here.” Wanda explains.

 

“I had a feeling that this is where things would end up again.” You respond, looking out over the partly ruined city. “God. What did he do? What did _we_ do?”.

 

The place where you once felt same and at home now feels like a prison again. Your heart drops to think about the fact that you are back with him once again.

 

Wanda seems to sense that something is wrong and puts a hand on your shoulder. “Do not despair. I know it may seem like you are back in the same situation. But you’re not. Things are different this time. This time- we are going to take him out. Properly.” She takes a hold of both your shoulders so that you have to look at her. “But you need to play along. This is the hardest bit. We need to make him trust us. If we suddenly become compliant he is going to suspect that something is wrong. He would find out and god knows what he would do to us then. So, we need to be tactful and work slowly.

 

“What happens once we get that part of Loki’s sceptre so that he can’t control me. That is the next part of the plan, right?” you ask. 

 

“Yes, that is what we plan next. You need to distract Loki somehow and I will get the sceptre. Then I will take it back to Tony and Bruce.” She answers.

 

“You are going to leave me.” You state. It is not a question.

 

“Yes,” she answers cautiously, “I am,”

 

“It’s okay.” You say, “I am much stronger than I was before. Both physically and mentally. At least I think I am.”

 

“I know it,” says Wanda.

 

“Just filling her in on what she missed eh?” you hear a low, silky voice from behind you and both you and Wanda turn around slowly. You know to stick to the plan. That means you can’t be jumpy and frightened. Be strong.

 

“That’s right,” Wanda answers, “She doesn’t remember anything.”

 

Loki turns to you and looks at you inquisitively. “Well, I hope you didn’t tell her too much. We all know how jumpy our little dove is,” he says evilly, putting a hand on your back and pulling you flat to him forcing you to put a palm on his chest, “God knows what she might do.” Loki pulls you into an aggressive kiss. His lips devour yours and you struggle a bit at first, feeling uncomfortable with Wanda standing right next to you. But then you remember what you have to do and who you have to do it for and relax into the kiss a bit more.

 

Loki is the one to break the kiss and pulls away ever so slightly. “Good,” he mutters with a sinister smirk on his face.

 

With a hand on your lower back he leads you back inside the tower. You glance over your shoulder to Wanda, still standing on the roof and see her give a small nod of approval. Loki flings an arm over your shoulders in a very possessive way and pulls you even closer to him.

 

“Let’s get you freshened up a bit eh?” he says and you give a small shudder knowing that you will not be alone in ‘freshening up’.

 

The image of you two together, walking with his arm thrown over your shoulders and you leaning in to him ever so slightly would seem completely normal to other people but the reality behind the image is so much darker than it seems.

 

He takes you into a bedroom that you haven’t seen before, you assume that it once belonged to another employee in the Avengers tower. You shiver to think about the fate of that poor person in the previous battle.

 

“This will be your new room. I do realise that you had a room before but I thought it best to erase the past.” Loki says.

 

_Erasing the past has never helped humanity and never will_ \- you think quickly before saying, “Thank you Loki,” in a small voice.

 

“Oh, darling you know how much I _love_ it when you say my name,” he says pulling you into another kiss. This kiss is hungrier than the last as if you were some delicious food that Loki had been barred from for years and years.

 

He pushes you against the now closed door, reminding you that he is still very much in control. You start to kiss him back, tentatively at first but slowly becoming more active and less passive in your efforts.

 

You break apart, “It would seem that some time apart has made you realised what you missed,” Loki says, now moving on to kissing down your neck. His words and actions disgust you but you need to play along for Bucky’s sake if not for yours. You find yourself wishing that the person you are doing this with were him and not Loki. If only Bucky were the one kissing you right now. Not him. Loki starts biting and nipping at your skin. You know what he is doing. He is marking you, making sure that everyone knows that you are his and no one else’s.

 

Feeling more confident at the thought of your friend you decide to take back some of the control, even if you won’t enjoy what you are about to do at all. “Maybe- maybe we could take this slower. Than before,” Loki ceases kissing and marking you and looks at you. He rises to his full height, dominating you once more. You put your arms around his neck confidently and say, “I think, to enjoy things more than before,”.

 

A smile creeps on to Loki’s face as he picks you up in one swift motion and throws you harshly onto the bed before climbing over you. “Slowly it is love,” he says before continuing.


	42. Concrete city

It had been some time that you had been back. You knew what you were doing. You were playing along. You had to keep telling yourself this because the things that were happening to you, around you… they were almost unbearable. So, when Wanda opened the door to your room one day, looking like she had something on her mind and a plan to continue with, you were so relieved.

“I think it’s time that we do it.” She says sitting down next to you. You know that she has to speak cryptically but you still understand her. “It’s… the right time,”.

“I agree,” you say quickly yet quietly, “Is there anything I can do?”

“Only- keep things busy in your life. You know?” you know exactly what she means. Keep Loki occupied while Wanda gets his spear. You had spent the last few weeks complying- of sorts- and trying to gain Loki’s trust. You only hope that you’ve done enough for the plan to work properly. It can be difficult because usually, Loki sees straight through you. It isn’t always easy to lie to the god of lies. But you had been practising.

“Ok. I will.” You say.

Wanda stands up to leave but you grab a piece of paper quickly and write:

_How is Bucky? Have you heard anything?_

You know it’s risky to try and ask about him but you just need to know. You need to know if he’s alive. You hadn’t been allowed to leave the avengers tower at all. Loki didn’t trust you that much. But Wanda had. She had explained to Loki about how she had hated the avengers, especially Clint, horrible ever since the death of her brother. She hadn’t been able to think about what she would do without him so she had joined them for a while. She had been waiting for the right moment to get her revenge on them.

Wanda had told you that she and the team had organised routine fights to use so that it looked as if she was actually fighting them. With the improved scientific techniques that the avengers had access to, Wanda could inflict all manner of injuries (just not too severe) on them and they could be back to normal within a few hours.

Wanda takes the pen from your outstretched hand, writes on the paper and hands it back to you.

_He is alive. That is all I know._

A great feeling of relief overcomes you and you immediately feel 10 times happier knowing that he is alive.

She smiles at you, “Well. I’ll see you later.” She says before leaving. But you know you won’t see her because once she has the section of the spear, she’ll go back to the team and leave you here. It feels horrible that she will be leaving but you are relieved knowing that the plan is in motion and that are actually doing something.

You hold out the paper in front of you, make it float in the air with a light breeze holding it up. Then you slowly burn it, making sure that there is not too much smoke so someone would know what you are doing but enough to remove any trace of the small information.

The paper completely disappears. The door opens and you snap your head up. Loki steps into the room. He doesn’t have his spear with him. Good. That means that Wanda can do what she needs to and leave. Loki walks over to you, puts his hands on your waist and kisses you possessively. He is still very rough with you but not as much as he used to be. You kiss him back, always trying to retain some of the control. It is always a power struggle.

“Tomorrow I think I’ll take you out,” he says breaking the kiss.

“Where-” you begin but Loki cuts you off by wrapping a hand around your throat.

“No. That is all that you need to know,”. He removes his hand and trails a finger down the scar on your cheek. “I did this,” he says.

You can’t work out whether he is showing some strange form of remorse or whether he is recalling something that he is proud of.

“Yes,” you say softly, “you did a lot more as well,” you are afraid that he will snap. What you said could be taken as arrogant and far too bold.

Loki looks coldly at you. “Yes. And I trust you remember why they were necessary?” he is completely patronising but he still makes you shiver.

_Play along._ You tell yourself.

“I do know.” You say firmly. A thought crosses your mind.

You walk away from him towards the window in your room. You assess the window quickly, trying to work out whether what you’re thinking will work. The window is large enough you decide.

“I want to try something.” You say confidently. With a flick of your wrist behind you, the window shatters into a million tiny shards and reveals a large drop to the street below. The avengers tower is one of the tallest buildings in the city. Your heart beats so quickly, your palms are sweaty but you are decided in what you will do. Loki still looks coldly at you but he almost looks angry as well.

_Does he know what I’m about to do?_

Before either one of you has a chance to work that question out you run quickly towards the open window and let yourself fall.

Arms outstretched, falling quickly, gaining speed, rushing towards the concrete city below.


	43. Distraction

_Before either one of you has a chance to work that question out you run quickly towards the open window and let yourself fall._

_Arms outstretched, falling quickly, gaining speed, rushing towards the concrete city below._

Suddenly you feel a pair of strong arms catch you. Loki pulls you in tightly to his chest. You are both on the street below the avengers tower.

 

“What the hell was that for?” he asks angrily still not having put you down.

 

“I wanted to see if you would catch me.” You respond.

 

“Why?” he is still angry.

 

“I wanted to see whether what we have- whether our situation is valuable to you. Whether you care about me.” It almost pains you to say those words but you are pretty sure that as distractions go, this one is one of the best, if not the best, distraction that there could be. You only hope that Wanda managed to do what she needed to.

 

Something softens in Loki’s gaze. He still has not put you down yet.

 

“Of course, you are valuable to me,” You had never known him to be this soft. “Why do you think I made you what you are? Why do you think I made you suffer as you did? You were so weak before. I have made you strong.” What he says sickens you. He is attempting to justify his sadistic intentions as for your own good.

 

******

“You were successful,” Tony asks Wanda as soon as she gets back to the team.

 

“I was,” she replies. “How is Bucky? Is he okay?”

 

She looks over to Steve. The only person she trusts to give an honest answer.

 

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” he gestures for her to follow him. She does so and they arrive at a room where Bucky is sitting up in bed.

 

“Bucky?” she asks “You doing okay?”

 

Bucky turns his head to face Wanda. His eyes are a startling shade of blue. He is under Loki’s control she realises. It is then that she sees the restraints on his arms, wrists, legs and ankles, keeping him where he is.

 

“He has violent outbursts,” Steve says leaning against the wall, his face very solemn. “And he speaks in Russian mostly,”

 

“Well what can we do?” asks Wanda “(Y/N) is incredibly concerned about him.”

 

Tony chimes into the conversation from his position outside of the room.

 

“We’re hoping that now we have some part of Loki’s sceptre that we’ll be able to find a way to bring him back. To block Loki’s control,” he says. “By the way, can you give it to me?”

He holds out a hand.

 

Wanda gives him the small section of the sceptre that she was able to obtain.

 

“How did you manage to get that without Loki noticing?” Steve says as he looks in wonder at her.

 

“(Y/N) provided a distraction for me. In that time, I was able to get it,”

 

“What did she do? How is Loki treating her? Has he hurt her in any way?” Steve bombards Wanda with questions.

 

“We agreed that in order for the plan to work, she would have to play her part in Loki’s plan. She needed to play along.”

 

“What did she do to distract him?”

 

“She threw herself out of a window,”

 

“WHAT?” both Steve and Tony react violently to Wanda’s response.

 

“She what?” Steve says.

 

“I saw her. Don’t worry. She’s fine. But Loki needed to be completely distracted.”

 

“He’s not treating her well is he?” asks Tony.

 

“No.” Wanda says gravely. “I don’t imagine he will ever treat anyone well.”

 

*******

After Tony and Bruce had been working with the section from Loki’s spear for a while, they thought that they had managed to find a way to free Bucky from Loki’s control.

 

Bucky had attacked several people in his state and it had taken several more to restrain him as he lashed out more every day. But what Tony and Bruce had planned worked. They managed to take some essence from the spear and inject it into Bucky. That had somehow countered the control of the rest of the spear that was back in the avengers tower.

 

However, they still needed to find a way to free (Y/N) from Loki’s control. Ultimately, the only way that they could do that would be face to face. The injection that they had developed needed to be administered directly. But there was no way that any of them would be able to some way sneak into the avengers tower and give it to her. It was just too risky.

 

So, they did the only thing that they could think of. They arranged a meeting with Loki.


	44. Cold Atmosphere

Chapter 44

“Loki will want to taunt us. So, he’ll bring her with him,” Tony said. It was only a few hours before the meeting. Everyone needed to be on the same page. This wasn’t going to work if people didn’t know what was going on or if they were disorganised.

“Bucky,” Tony addressed the soldier “you know what you need to do?”

Bucky nodded.

********

The meeting location is not neutral. It’s a rather strange one even. In a lecture hall in a university.

Rows and rows of seats slope downwards towards the boards and desk at the bottom of the hall. There were two doors. One at the font of the hall, at the bottom, and one at the top, by the seats.

You are not exactly sure why there is going to be a meeting. However, you figure it has something to do with the fact that Wanda promised you that Loki wouldn’t be able to control you anymore. You figure that everything has gone to plan so far, that Wanda had been able to get Loki’s sceptre without him noticing. If he has noticed, he hasn’t taken it out on you. And you are sure if he had noticed, that is exactly what he would have done.

When he came into your room in the morning and told you to get dressed and follow him, you were immediately suspicious. He told you there was going to be a meeting, that Tony had contacted him. He wanted to talk apparently. You didn’t ask any more than what Loki told you.

Now you are standing in the university lecture hall. The lights are turned off except for those focusing at the front of the room where the speaker stands. That’s is where you are standing. It seems overly dramatic but you weren’t exactly going to argue with Loki when he told you to stand there. He is sitting in one of the middle rows: his body slightly vertical in the chair, feet thrown up onto the desks in front of him, arms crossed.

The minutes pass. No one moves. You are too nervous to move. You are wondering who will turn up. Whether they will turn up at all. If they don’t Loki would surely be angry with them. Angry then, with you.

Loki’s head snaps up first. Then you hear footsteps. But not from near the front of the room. From the back. The door at the top of the hall opens and through steps Tony. You’re not sure exactly how Loki had planned this meeting but you are pretty sure that he was supposed to have the vantage point.

Behind Tony are Thor and Steve. No one is dressed in armour or gear. In fact, everyone is wearing normal clothes. Except for Tony, who is dressed in a suit and t-shirt.

Your heart drops when you don’t see Bucky. All you know about him is that he is alive but you don’t know in what condition he is in.   
“Loki, how good of you to come,” Tony says in a completely patronizing way. You wonder why he is trying to provoke him.

“You do realise this is all very unprecedented?” Loki says, flinging his feet from the desk and beginning to climb the stairs towards Tony.

Tony begins to walk down. The tension in the room makes it feel colder almost, you notice.

“I think, you know why we’re here?” he says.

“Why would I know? Why would you choose to come here? Where I have the upper hand- no I’m intrigued as to why you’re here at all.” Loki says. He walks back down to the front of the hall where you are.

“I have the power here. You are clearly not dressed for a fight. I could easily kill every one of you.”

“Brother. Things are getting out of hand,” Thor steps in. “It _cannot_ go on like this.”

“Oh, I’m finding this dance most entertaining,” Loki says.

“Is that so?” Thor says. “You wish to continue this stupidity?”

“Until you surrender or I am standing over your body.” The air is even colder.

“Never.”

“So why are you here?”

“If I may interject?” Steve says. “We were only wondering how you were going to win this. There is, again, no situation where you come out on top. Especially without your most valuable asset.”

This startles Loki. “What do you mean? Without my most valuable asset?” Even colder.

At this point, everything happens so quickly that it is only afterwards that you realise what happened.

Steve steps aside from the doorway and reveals a figure behind him. Bucky.

You are about to step forward in relief when he pulls out a gun and fires. At you.

The pain is unbearable, you fall to the ground not noticing the others leaving and Loki rushing towards you before you pass out.


	45. Control

_Why the hell would Bucky shoot me?_

  
In your unconscious, dream-like state, this is the question running through your mind, over and over again until all you can think about is the pain that you felt and the peculiar look on Bucky’s partially covered face as you fell to the floor.

  
You are mostly aware of what happened in the moments after you fell. You passed out briefly and when you woke up you were in Loki’s arms and he was running. You assumed he was running back to the Avengers tower but you blacked out again. You were aware that people were speaking around you but everything that you could hear had a dullness to it as if you were listening to their conversation through a wall, and there was a persistent ringing in your head. It was not particularly in your knowledge, what the body does after it has been shot but you know that the blood loss and shock that you had suffered would have killed a normal human by now.

  
_A normal human..._

  
Now this sentence ran through your head.

  
_Then again, after what Loki did to me, I am no longer a normal human..._

  
It doesn’t make any sense that Bucky would have shot you. There was no way that he would have wanted to cause you any harm unless he was being controlled by Loki and there was definitely no way that Loki would have wanted you dead or injured. If he did then why was he acting so panicked after you were shot?

  
If anything Tony and Bruce should have found out a way that would stop Bucky and you from being under Loki’s control. You remember Wanda saying something about an antidote of some sort.

  
_Wait…_

  
What if that was why Bucky shot you? Perhaps he had done it in order to give you the antidote. There would have been no other way for them to get it to you and Bucky didn’t have a reason to harm you otherwise....

  
You hear your name being called and you flutter your eyes open slowly. Everything that you were thinking was still running through your mind but that thought process seemed to have taken place over the space of a few hours.   
The first face that you see is Loki’s and your heart drops again.

  
“Where am I?”

  
“We are back in the Avengers tower.” He strokes the side of your face and it takes everything not to flinch. “I am going to make those bastards pay for what they have done.”

  
You look down to your stomach and see bandages where you have been shot.  
“Luckily, I was able to prevent any major damage and you are going to be just fine my dear,” he says.

  
But you aren’t listening to what Loki is saying anymore. Your mind has wandered back to the important topic at hand.

  
You need a way to test whether it is really true- whether Loki can still control you or not. You know what it feels like when he does. He has made you train before where he has been the one controlling your powers. He always said that one day, he wouldn’t need to control you. That one day you would use your powers for him willingly.

  
Thinking quickly you see a glass of water beside your bed, you lift the water out of the glass forming it into an ice dagger.

  
Loki stands up from his chair. “What are you doing?”

  
As he paces back a few steps you throw the ice dagger towards him. “Stop,” he says.  
And you stop the dagger just as it reaches his chest. But you didn’t stop because he told you to, you stopped yourself.

  
_He can’t control me anymore…_

  
You didn’t feel that pull that you normally feel. Usually, his control feels like your actions are not your own but that definitely felt as your own choice would. But Loki cannot know that he is no longer able to control you so you let the dagger drop to the floor.

  
“I- I’m so sorry,” you stutter, “I thought you were him for that moment- I thought you were Bucky and I was so terrified…” your words trail off as you skilfully break down in tears.

  
Your excuse works and Loki comes to your bedside and strokes your hair while he holds you.

  
You smile a little, knowing that you have never been this manipulative. The plan is in motion.


	46. Ice weapons

Things are back to the way that they were before the whole shooting incident. Loki spends most of his days away from you which you are relieved about but he has been making you train and practice your skills every day that he is away. And on top of that, you are still having to pretend that he controls you. 

This more than anything is eating into your mind. You are still doing the things that you don’t want to do while pretending that you do want to do them, but that you are not really the one doing them. As confusing as that already was, the terror of your actions haunt you every night. Loki had sort of turned you into his personal executioner. There had only been a few times when you had been called to commit those horrible acts but when you did your hands would shake, black spots would crawl across your vision, you would feel hot and cold at the same time and all the while you would just want to run far away and just scream. 

But you knew that you couldn’t. Because if you did do that then Loki would know that he could no longer control you and the whole plan would be ruined. You couldn’t let the others and Bucky down like that. No. Actually, you couldn’t let humanity down like that. If Loki was left to unleash his vile ways on the world you would never be able to forgive yourself. 

So you just swallowed down your thoughts and told yourself you would deal with them later. But God help you when you did deal with them.

You hadn’t heard anything from Wanda or anybody else from the team for about a week until one day when you were training. You had just created an imaginative range of weapons, all made from ice, and had them all laid out on the floor around you when someone walked in. 

“If I didn’t know who you were I’d say you were crazy. What with all those weird and wonderful weapons around you,” you look up to find a tall woman with blond hair having entered the room. Your concentration is broken and the daggers, knives, swords and so on, all around you turned to water around you.

“Sorry about that- didn’t mean to make that happen,” the woman says.

“Ah (Y/N) I see you met Alice,” Loki says as he walks into the room “Alice is my new head of security,”  
He walks towards you and kisses you harshly. “I have to go so I’ll leave you two to get acquainted. Don’t worry Alice here has done more than enough already to prove her loyalty,” he leaves quickly leaving you to wonder that ‘proving her loyalty’ has meant.

“Walk with me?” Alice says.

“Where are we going?” you ask.

“The roof so that we can - talk,”. She says. You think you know what she means. 

The two of you step into the elevator and she begins to tell you about the security plan she has thought up for you. “Although judging by what you were doing back there, I don’t think you need any protection at all!” she says.

The elevator opens up and you step out onto the roof, feeling the warmth of the sun on your skin for a moment almost makes you forget about the horrible view in front of you- this part of New York city in all but ruins. You shut your eyes.

“There are only two reasons why you could have brought me up here,” you say not opening your eyes “either you plan to throw me off from here, or you want to talk to me without any cameras or bugs listening in,”. You open your eyes. “So which is it,”. 

“Talented and clever, just as Tony said you would be,” she has now lowered her voice and a sense of hope springs up inside you. But you need to check that this isn’t some sort of trap.

“Tell me something only Tony could tell me,” you say, your voice does not waver.

“He said you might say that,” she says with a smirk. “You were asleep for 3 days after Bucky and you escaped from Loki”. 

You frown at her not quite sure whether to accept that or not. Alice senses your reluctance “You have an ‘L’ carved into the skin on your chest where Loki branded you. Bruce and Tony tried to reduce the scarring when you were back with them but that mark is going to stay with you forever.” 

That was it. You are convinced now of what she says. “Go on then. What’s happening,”

“Ok. My name is really Sharon Carter,” that name sounded somewhere in your head- where had you heard that name before? “I’m Peggy’s granddaughter- I work for Shield now.” 

“Oh yes, Steve told me about Peggy!” you are truly happy that she is here now.

“What is it that you need me to do. That is why you’re here right? To tell me how we can move the plan forwards?” you ask.

“Right yes. Loki is at his most powerful right now. He has you- or at least he thinks he has you. Am I right in assuming he can no longer control you?” she says.

You nod quickly. “That is why Bucky shot me right? I couldn’t think of any other explanation.”

“Yes, that’s right. Ok, that is very good. Loki thinks he has you, he has the city, he has the tesseract- kind of. He thinks he has the upper hand. Our goal is to get him to Asgard where he can be properly dealt with. God knows we all really want to kill him but it’s not our right. In order to do this, we need to weaken him. Severely weaken him so that Thor can take him back to Asgard. We believe that- as he was the one to give you your powers, you have the ability to weaken him a bit. He would never make you stronger than him but you can really help us. We need to get him out of the city- we don’t want any more damage here so you need to lure him out of New York. At the moment we have a good situation because I am free to walk around and do as I please- you are more restricted. We’ll get him away from here and then all of us will strike.”

“Ok that may not be easy- as you say he doesn’t let me out very much,” you say.

“Ah, I have a little idea for that. I think the less you know the better- but I need you to trust me and just go along with what I do. Trust me.”

You agree to do so.

“Can I ask you something?” you say as you both walk back to the elevator.

Sharon nods.

“How exactly have you ‘proven your loyalty’?” you ask.

She turns her face away “I don’t think I want to talk about that,” you know better than to press the matter further and simply place a hand on her shoulder supportively.


	47. Duel

It was a few days that you didn’t speak to Loki or to Sharon Carter, your new hope. All the while, a fury and anticipation was building in your heart at the thought that you might finally be rid of Loki. You might finally be rid of the man who had caused you such pain and such suffering. 

One day, Sharon calls you to the roof. She has ready a combat training session.

“Come,” she says gesturing to a wide area where she has a number of weapons laid out, ready to use. 

“I thought it best that we practise,” she says and your heart surges. Has she managed to find a way for you to take down Loki at last? 

“Choose one,” she says waving a hand at the weapons. You select a regular, sturdy looking sword. 

“You ready?” 

“Of course. I haven’t had anyone to practise with over the past few days.”

You brace yourself and prepare, wondering if she will make the first move. She does. 

With her, much finer and sleeker looking blade, she swings it down towards you forcing you to block the attack. And so the two of you begin to spar, nothing too serious with the skill that you have acquired by now. 

“So do you have any news?” you ask, in between the clashes of your swords. 

“Yes”. Clash. 

“So are you going to tell me?” More clattering of the blades. 

“I have managed to persuade Loki-” Clash “that it would be a good idea to try and see how far your power extends. To push you to your limit.”

“And that helps me how?”

“I told him that we wouldn’t be able to do that inside the city.”

“Good thinking.”

“So we’re taking you to the nearest unoccupied area to New York.”

“And where is that exactly?”

“How would I know? I normally live in DC.” A glint of sadness crosses her eyes. 

“Right. And when will that be happening?”

“Tomorrow.” 

“And what’s the plan when we get there.”

“Well you only need to know as much as will help you weaken and defeat him and I am telling you nothing else.” 

The two of you stop sparring for the moment.

“When you get out there we’ll let him test your power for a bit and then the rest of the team is going to strike. I won’t tell you everything as I said but all you need to know is that he will be severely weakened at one point. That is when you strike. Use your power- all of your power to really weaken him. Knock him out. Render him unconscious. Whatever you need to do but do not kill him. Then we’ll take him back to Asgard.”

“Right sounds simple enough.” You say. 

“Trust me. It won’t be.”

You look at her confused. “I was being sarcastic.”

“Oh. Right.” She laughs a little. 

You must have looked a little uneasy because suddenly she puts a hand on your shoulder and says “Look. If you fight anything like you did today, I have every faith that you’ll be able to do it.”

“And remember that Loki won’t be expecting the attack to come from you. From the way that you two have been acting recently, it looks to me that he trusts you now.”

You stare out at the city.

“Just… Maybe act a little more devoted than you have done even tonight…” 

Her hand drops from your shoulder. “You can do it.” She says. 

You do as she says. That night you make your way to Loki’s rooms and do more of the things that you know you will regret and feel sick when you look back on. But for now, this is what you need to do. For humanity, you tell yourself. But that doesn’t make what you’re doing any easier.


End file.
